Megaforce: Second Invasion
by Kit Carson
Summary: The Megaforce has stopped an invasion. But their trials aren't over yet. When Gosei loses an infinity box full of the most evil witches of all time to an old foe of the MMPR, the Megaforce team must band together stronger then ever in order to overcome these new threats. -rated for safety- Please let me know if you think the raiting should change.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Megaforce

The return of evil.

"Noah! You're going to be late!"

Noah Carver stuck his head out of his room. Blue golf shirt tangled one shoe on and his jacket slung over his back pack, he almost fell as he called back down to his mother.

"Coming!"

Finally untangling himself from his shirt and finding his other shoe he shot down the stairs grabbed his breakfast and lunch and bolted for the door.

"Have a great day at school honey!" Mrs. Carver called as he raced for the bus. She sighed as she closed the door after him. First day of grade 12 was off to a great start.

Jake Holling devoured his toast as he bounced his ever present soccer ball on one foot. Spying Noah racing down the street he waived and in an impressive display of skill kicked his ball into his nearby open bag while finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Man, what kept you Noah?" He received a groan in response.

"I was working on a communications watch and lost track of time. One exploded, and another fried my work lamp when it got too close." Jake gave his best friend a sympathetic grin.

"At least you didn't miss the bus."

"Yea, but now I need to get a new lamp after school." Noah received an enthusiastic pat on the back knocking him slightly off balance.

"How about I keep you company. You look like you need it. Besides… those watches sound cool." Noah smiled at his slightly taller friend.

"Thanks Jake." Anything else he might have said got swallowed in the noisy arrival of the bus. The two teenagers sighed. On to another day of school.

Troy Burrows was just finishing his morning jog when Noah and Jake arrived at school.

"Dude, did you seriously run here?" Jake asked

"It's not that far Jake." Troy grins. "Besides, Emma bikes to school; I don't see you trying to tease her." Noah chuckles

"Gia would kill him. Then let Emma use him as fertilizer."

"Nope, he wouldn't make good fertilizer for Emma's plants." All three boys jump at the sound of Gia Moran's voice. Turning they see a surprising sight. Gia in a bright yellow button up blouse and a leather skirt. Green and black feather earrings hung down to brush her shoulders. She smiles at their incredulous expressions.

"Emma is on her way. Do close your mouths; you're going to catch flies." She flounced away in a wave of peach perfume and giggles leaving her stunned friends on the school steps.  
"Was that?" Jake stuttered

"mhmm." Troy nods

"Yep" comes Noah's slightly delayed response.

"Wow…" Jake follows Gia into the school in a daze. Troy and Noah look at each other and smirk before following.

"Wow is right."

"He's doomed."

"Agreed."

If Gia in a skirt caused a stir, that was nothing compared to the sight of her best friend Emma Goodall on the first day of class. Troy exited the change room, pulling on his leather jacket as he went when a commotion near Gia's locker caught his attention. Noah and Jake where waiting for him nearby and met him half way there before they stopped in surprise.

Emma strutted into the school like she owned it. Despite being covered almost completely she still stood out from her peers. Black skinny jeans and a light pink vest top where set off nicely by the dark grey shirt she wore. Her hair was pinned up with a stunning wooden clip. But what caught Troy's eye most was the bright red pendant that hung around her neck. It didn't exactly match the rest of her outfit but it still seemed to fit right in with the eclectic vibe she had going.

"Ok, Jake might not be the only one who is doomed." Jake's hey was drowned out by Noah as he took in the two girls that made up the rest of the core Megaforce Rangers.

"I think she is trying to tell you something Troy." At this Jake took a good look at Emma and noticed the pendant. His chuckle was about as subtle as an elephant. Troy looked at his friends helplessly.

"Guys…"

"Noah's right Troy." Jake nodded "she is trying to get your attention. I mean anyone can see that she picked that because it is the same color as your shirt."

"If Jake noticed everyone else will too." This time Jake's response was drowned out by Emma as she bounced over to her friends.

"Hi guys!" she chirped "want to hang out after school today? It is going to be a short day after all."

"Well, I would love to but I need to stop by the tech shop for a new work lamp. Jake is coming with me but I think Troy is free, aren't you?" the bell ringing cut off any reply he might have made.

"Sorry, I have home EC first class. See you guys later!" she vanished into the sea of students, leaving stunned teenage boys and a soft trail of vanilla in her wake.

"Thanks a lot guys." Troy grumbled as they headed to first period English. His only response was the laughter of his friends.

Deep inside Gosei's vault in the invisible island a faint hum could be heard. The tiny robot Tensou was examining a small while cube. Similar in size and design to a rubix cube, it glowed with an eerie energy. Occasionally crackling with electricity it sparked now with more frequency and force then before. Suddenly a sharp shock sparks the air and a creature that looks like it is made of clay appears.

"Finally!" it cries "after looking for 300 years and not a single peep from anywhere in the galaxy, now I have found the infinity box. The prison for some of the most powerful magic users of all time! At last I will finish what my former masters Rita and Zedd could not. Foolish Goldar turned to dust but not I, I out lasted them all! And now I will start by destroying the nearest city, then the world!"

The creature turned to the little robot cowering behind one of the nearby consoles.

"You! Call for help if you dare, I have been watching this world for years. I know there are new Power Rangers. I know they stopped and invasion, but with the Monster-Matic and the people inside this cube I will be unstoppable!" with that he vanished, taking the infinity box with him. Gosei looked down at Tensou

"We must call the rangers in again. Harwood is the closest city, if that creature manages to unlock the infinity box and release anyone from inside, the world could be doomed." The little robot nodded its eye servos up at Gosei.

"This could be bad. Very, very bad."

Buying lunch at Harwood County High was a lot like trying to pet a live tiger. The food that was safe to eat vanished quickly and those that where late often chose to not eat rather than risk themselves with the dangers of the mystery slop. Troy was one such unlucky soul, having forgotten his lunch in the rush to leave for school he was left hoping for something nontoxic, unfortunately at the sight of the line he realized that was a rapidly diminishing hope.

"Hi Troy!" he jumped at the sound of Emma's voice in his ear.

"Gah!" her giggles made him smile despite his racing heart. As he looked down at his much smaller friend his eyes are once again drawn to the bright red pendant. Looking closer he realized it was shaped like a heart. He blushed faintly and wrenched his eyes back up.

"I brought extra today, would you like some?" relief filled the red ranger and he smiled down at his friend and team mate. They worked their way through the crowd to find the other three settled at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Jake was doing his best not to stare at Gia and Noah was rapidly filling the air with technologic chatter as he went on about the possibility of communications watches.

"Just think, easier to hide then our morphers and faster to get in touch with each other."

"Sounds great Noah! How can we help?" Troy flops down at the end of the table Emma right beside him.

"Help with what?"

"The communication watches I'm designing. Jake is coming with me after school to help me pick up a few things."

"Wait a few things? I thought you just needed a light!" Troy listened as the conversation devolved into a playful argument. Gia smiled across the table at Emma as she fed Troy some vegetarian sushi and salad.

Troy's head suddenly popped up at a familiar tone coming from each of their backpacks. Five worried teenagers looked at each other before gathering the remains of their lunch and slipping out of the cafeteria.

"Go Gosei. We're all here."

"Rangers! There has been a break in, in the vault of Magic. We need you right away!"

"We're on our way! Let's go guys!" with a flick of a button five teenagers vanish in five different colored beams of light.

Deep in the heart of Rita's old moon base, rebuilt in the last several years, a lone individual sat cackling madly!

"Now! With the power of this cube, the green wax from the first green ranger, the gold dust from Goldar, and my clay I can recreate Goldar but even better! Look out Power Rangers, Finster is back!"

The Monster-Matic hummed to life for the first time in many years. Slowly sculpting and mixing and working until a perfect likeness of Goldar with his weapon and the green rangers dagger appeared.

Setting the figure in the Monster-Matic and starting the conveyer belt the figure vanished and with a rattle the machine started working. Off to the side sat the infinity cube, sparking furiously. With another rather insane cackle Finster began working the Cubes panels furiously.

"Soon. The world will be mine soon."

"So you have been keeping a cube full of powerful witches in a vault on your island for the last three hundred years." Troy started.

"Now it's been stolen." Noah continued

"And is in the hands of a villain that was apparently destroyed by the mighty morphing Power Rangers." Jake frowned.

"exactly." Tensou stated.

"Rangers, Finster has the power of 10 of the strongest evil witches in the world. Baba Yaga, Kikimora, Greenteeth, Bell, Hecate, Morai, Gillis, Circe, Moll Dyer, and Dame Agnes. These are powerful foes but they are not your only problem. Finster has also recreated the creatures known as putties. But they are now far stronger than they were before imbued with the powers of the witches he is freeing. Finally he is in the process of rebuilding Goldar, a dreaded foe of the original Power Rangers. With all of these beings at his disposal he must be stopped before it is too late.

I am sending you to get help from the two strongest witches know today Raina Lestat and Abigail Faye. Their protector is Lance Alperen Light walker. You must convince him to allow you to see his charges for I fear you will be hopelessly outmatched if you don't."

"We're on it Gosei. But first we have to find him. Gia go home and start on research. Noah, you and Jake finish those watches as fast as possible, I think we are going to need them. Emma you're with me. We need to figure out where Finster is hiding soon, before things get out of hand."

"Right" comes the simultaneous reply. Then in five swirls of light they vanish.

"Oh boy, oh boy, this is not good. Gosei why didn't you tell them where Lance and Finster are?"

"they need to do this on their own Tensou."

"but Finster is already working on the cube. With his intelligence he will open it soon, and if the rangers aren't ready then the world is doomed!"

"they are strong Tensou, they will be fine."

"it's not only them I'm worried about."

Jake and Noah stagger home from the electronic store with an arm load of boxes. Noah punches in the code and the garage door opens in front of them. Settling their purchases onto a nearby workbench, Jake bounds over to Noah's main work desk where he is setting up the new work lamp.

"I just realized something."

"what?" comes Noah's rather distracted response.

"Gia's earrings where green and black. Do you think it means something? She did kiss me before, and we have been spending a lot more time together. Could she be hinting that she wants something more?"

"Jake, if she didn't want more she would have kicked you in the gut a long time ago. You flirt with her all the time, you constantly follow her around, buy her fro-yo whenever she wants, and generally make it obvious that you are trying to impress her. A blind man could see that you like her. It is probably just her way of showing that she likes you too. You know, without being super obvious. Like the red pendant Emma was wearing, and the whole lunch sharing thing. The girls are starting to hint that they want a little more than friendship. Now pass me the mini tools on your left and let's get to work."

Emma's phone rang as she hunted through the forest looking for traces of Finster.

"hello?" she continued searching even as she spoke.

"Emma? It's Gia. Did he say anything?"

"no, but he definitely noticed. How about Jake?"

"Jake is the most oblivious guy on the planet. I guess we need to be more obvious."

"Gia, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"trust me. After how jealous he got over the fake wedding kiss between you and Orion I know he likes you. Just trust me. And wear the button up we found at the mall with the cute black and pink shoes. That should get his attention. "

"sure thing. How is the research coming?" Emma looked back at the spot she last saw Troy.

"Slowly. I think I found this Lance guy. He runs a small MMA school on the edge of town. I found more on our witches. Turns out each one has a specific kind of magic they are known for. Shape shifting magic, fire magic, water magic, etc. I didn't even know they were real people let alone that they were locked away. Apparently even one of these ladies is bad news. I can't imagine all of them free at once. And the fact that the putties that Finster is making have the powers of these witches? It sounds very, very bad to me." Troy stumbled out from a bush off Emma's left side frowning.

"Gia, I gotta go. I will call you later, print off everything you find."

"will do. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Emma looked up at Troy. He grimaced even farther and shook his head.

"No luck. How is Gia doing?"

"better than we are. She thinks she found this Lance guy we need to meet. He is close by. Maybe tomorrow after school we can go look." Troy nods as his phone starts ringing. He looks down at the caller id and sighs.

"it's my mom. I need to head home. I will see you tomorrow at school and we can form a plan with the rest of the group. You gonna be ok getting home?" his phone rings again as Emma nods.

"Hi mom. Sorry I'm late, I went for a walk with a friend and we lost track of time." His voice trails off as he begins to walk towards home. Emma sighs. _Maybe he really just thinks of me as a friend. But Gia wouldn't lie to me. Maybe he is just shy. I don't know. I just don't know. Perhaps I should wear the shirt I found. Maybe that with my new jeans and shoes will get his attention. But is this a good time? With new monsters to fight should I really be trying to start a relationship now?_ She sighs again and begins the long walk home.

The almost constant beeping sound jarred Orien out of his focus on rebuilding his ship. The rattle of falling tools and Andresian curses echoed in the metal cockpit as he lunged for his morpher.

"Orion! We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours! There is a big problem!"

"What is it Troy? I'm busy." The pause one the other end of the morpher was short.

"there is a new villain getting ready to attack Harwood. We are going to need your help to stop him."

"Troy, I would love to help, but I need to finish my ship. You guys new I was going to have to leave sooner or later. Look, I will call you back when I take a break. Talk to you then." Orion hung up his morpher and headed back towards the front of his crashed ship. More beeping interrupted him before he could even get going again.

"Troy, I thought I said later."

"Orion this is Gosei. Come to the command center. I have a task for you."

"I'm on my way Gosei." A swirl of silver and all that was left was the pile of tools and some trash.

Finster's insane laughter echoed as the Monster-Matic finished Goldar. The first panel from the cube lay shattered on his work table. And standing beside him was a sickly green woman with sharp teeth.

"this is not my home. But you freed me from that wretched prison so I will help you. So long as I can go to earth to feed upon those that I drown with my magic I will be pleased to help destroy the world."

"good. Excellent. Soon you will go down and feed, just be sure to kill the Power Rangers when you do. For they are troublesome and will go out of their way to ruin everything."

"what is a Power Ranger?" Finster blinked. And then laughed some more.

"Finster…." Came a slow deep voice "I feel strange. I remember great light. And feeling as thought I was turning to dust. And now I am here. Where are Rita and Lord Zedd?"

"Gone my fine golden friend. But you are back and stronger than ever. Now we can destroy these new Power Rangers with their own power and take over the world. All will fall before us."

"you do not sound like your self Finster."

"It has been a long time. I have had years to plan this and now with the help I have, and your return, the world will tremble at our feet!"

"what is a Power Ranger?" Goldar turned to the witch beside Finster.

"A Power Ranger is a force for good and light. Though they have no magic they have other abilities that can stop many people from doing things they don't like. They can also fight very well."

Thin green lips pulled back exposing a sharp toothed smile.

"then I will eat them first."

"Gosei, what do you mean I can't leave earth. I don't belong here. I have my own planet to rebuild and my own people to find. There have to be more Andresians out there. I can't be the only one who survived." Gosei looked down at the young man pacing the floor. His eyes dimmed with sadness before glowing once more. Tensou peeked into the cave and gave an electronic sigh.

"I can help rebuild your ship." Orion looked down at the small robot

"Why didn't you say something until now! I could have used the help a long time ago!"

" Because you are still needed." Gosei Stated firmly "Now, you must seek out the first red ranger. Jason Lee Scott can help you find a way to defeat the putties that will be sent down. Start in Angel Grove. Tensou will work on your ship while you are away."

With a sigh and slumped shoulders Orion hit the teleport button on his morpher and in a swirl of silver disappeared.

"Silver Ranger doesn't want to help earth anymore. Oh boy, oh boy. I better get started on his ship. If he thinks we are forcing him to stay he might get even more angry. Gosei, why send Orion? Couldn't Troy or one of the others have gone?"

"No. they must not know yet."

"Know what Gosei?"

"That the power of the green ranger will be used against them."

"But if they don't know, how can they possibly be ready? The Zords aren't fixed yet, the power keys aren't fully charged, and their super mega mode has been used up completely."

"They need the magic of the two witches. Their power will give us the edge we need to overcome this new foe. The world must be saved. By any meant necessary. There will be more Power Ranger teams. There is only one earth."

"Gosei! How could you say that! These teenagers have given everything to saving the earth already! Other ranger teams, my tin butt! They are as much a part of the earth as the people they defend. And I'm going to tell them everything!"

"Tensou no!" but the little robot was already zipping out of the cave, and with a flash of white light he vanished. Leaving Gosei truly alone for the first time in years.

Day two of school began in a flurry of clothing for Emma. Unable to find her new shirt she settled for a white, empire waist, tea length dress covered in pink flowers. The red heart pendant hung down low and she slipped on some white spandex shorts under her skirt, just in case.

"Emma! I'm leaving, if you want a ride in you need to come down now!"

"Coming dad!" she called back. Grabbing her pink back pack and shoes she raced to the door; grabbing her lunch on the way. Her father smiled down at her.

"trying to impress some one?" he asked. Emma blushed and looked down.

"If he doesn't notice you like this, then he isn't worth your time."

"Dad! Maybe he is just shy!"

"Ahhh it's that Troy boy you were talking about. He seems nice."

"we are going to check out some self-defense classes after school today. I will be home in time for dinner. I hope." They hoped into the car and began the short ride to the school. Father and daughter chatted a bit more before he pulled up in front of the school.

Troy was waiting on the front steps for her along with a smug but very tired Noah. Both had on a new watch in their ranger color.

Emma hopped out of the car with a cheerful smile for her father.

"have a good day dad!"

"You too sweetie! Remember what I said." Emma blushed again

"Daad!" she whined. His laughter could be heard as he drove off towards another day at work.

"Emma!" Noah "what was he talking about? Nevermind. I finished them! Check this out!" in his hand was a bright pink watch.

"It's a funky watch…" Noah slumps slightly.

"It's a communication watch. It will save minutes on our cellphones, is more discrete then our morphers, and will look normal enough that people should over look them."

"OH! Cool! Good job Noah!" the pink watch was handed over. She fumbled with the clasp for a few moments before Toy stepped forward.

"Here, let me help." Emma smiled and extended her wrist to Troy. Calloused fingers brushed her skin as he clicked the clasp shut. He smiled down at her lingering with gentle touches. Noah cleared his throat and then chuckled as they jolted apart.

"time to try them out." He raised his watch and clicked the small green button. On its surface. "Jake? Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Noah. Gia and I are in the computer lab. It's almost time for class. You guys coming or what?" Noah smiled at his to present friends.

"On our way Jake. See you soon!" he turned to find Emma half way up the stairs and another student holding the door for her. Troy was blocking the student from seeing anything, though with the way the guy watched Emma walk he wasn't noticing too much of anything.

Noah and Troy both frowned and storm up the steps.

"Eyes up dude." Noah grumbles as he goes by.

"You try to keep your eyes up when that goes by."

"Jason! There's some kid here to see you!" Jason Lee Scott sticks hid head out of the office door of his scuba shop.

"Coming Rocky!" hair wet and shirtless Jason heads to the counter. "Hey kid, if you're here for Scuba lessons I'm going to need your parents approval. If your here for martial arts the Dojang is upstairs, second door on the left. Rocky is getting ready to start classes soon so you have good timing." Orion looks around before stepping closer to the counter.

"I'm looking for a way to stop magically charged putties Red Ranger. I'm Orion, from the planet Andresia and I need your help. The power rangers need your help."

"I helped already. I helped stop the invasion." Jason shrugged and leaned in "Putties, any kind, have week points. Regular putties just have to be hit really hard and they fall apart. If you find the week point, you find a way to stop them. I don't know anything about magic though. Sorry I can't help more. I have a shop to run. Call this number if you need anything." A business card slides across the counter. Jason turns away then turns back. "some of us still have secret identities. Try to keep that in mind when you start looking for people." Orion looks down at the card then up at Jason.

"Thanks." With a shrug of silver leather he slips out of the small two story shop. Vanishing as suddenly as he appeared.

Greenteeth sat by the pond in Harwood Park. Her robes covering her so her skin wouldn't attract attention. Still people stared as they went by. Bushy brown hair seemed alive as the wind played through it. Still she sat; waiting for her prey to arrive. And arrive they did. Emma and Gia strolled through the park, waiting for the boys, chatting as they went.

"Troy seemed distracted today."

"it was probably the kid that was checking you out as you went inside."

"he was coming too close, if he saw what was going on all of Noah's hard work in making something that blends in would be wasted in his blabbering. I figured if I headed up and distracted him, he wouldn't notice Jakes voice coming out of thin air."

"still Emma, maybe you shouldn't have flirted with him."

"I didn't. I just smiled and said thank you."

Greenteeth scoffed softly. _These young adults are so easily distracted by talk of their loved ones. They should be married already. That would solve all these relationship problems. However it makes them easy targets._ With a swirl of her robe and a rush of water she began her plan to remove the problem of the power rangers. Starting with the females.

"help!" she cried as she rolled in the shallows of the ponds edge. "I have slipped and can't get up!" Emma and Gia raced over. Each reaching out a hand to help her up. Water splashed up at them. And then formed ropes that pulled them in too. Both girls wound up in water up to their chest bound in ropes that flowed all over their bodies. Surprised cries where pulled out of the yellow and pink rangers. With a cackle Greenteeth stood from the shallows towering over the now helpless girls.

"too easy." She laughed "you are older than my preferred meal but you will do for now. First, I will take you to Finster. Then with his permission, I will devour you. First your energy, and life force, then your empty husks. Ahahahaha!"

"stop witch!" Troy, Noah and Jake raced over.

"your too late boys. But try to find us. Please. It will be my pleasure to eat you too! Putties, give them something to think about!" the water swirled and in a flash of light, all three vanished. Now surrounded by putties and raging whips of water the three boys stood back to back.

"It's morphing time!" Troy called. The other two nodded and pulled out their morphers.

"Go, Go Megaforce!" the putties hesitated for a moment. And then there stood three power rangers. Weapons in hand they began systematically pounding the putties. But whenever they got close to landing a good hit, they were wacked back by strong whips of water. Finally Troy got in a lucky strike, taking the head clean off a nearby putty with his sword. Queasy with the sight of the pile of clay now laying at his feet he called out to the others.

"If we hit them hard enough, they revert back to clay! Let's get them guys!" Noah and Jake both signal an affirmative and begin to fight in earnest. Troy spent one moment longer looking down and gets hit across the back of the head for his troubles. The putty behind him reached out and water formed a sword in its hand. It was then that Troy realized that this was going to be easier said than done.

Up in the old moon base, Greenteeth watched the scrying bowl with interest. Emma and Gia knelt on the cold stone floor behind her bound wrist to ankle, shivering. Unlike the witch both girls where still wet. And with ropes of water covering them, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Where are we?" Gia snarls at Greenteeth. "Who are you? Why do you want us so badly?"

"Shut up girl! This is interesting. These boys appear to be holding their own against my putty sect. perhaps they will be more useful than I thought…"

"Leave them alone!"

"Hush pink. I wonder if they would trade themselves for you two. Then I can keep them as my slaves. Draining their powers and life force, and torturing them whenever I get bored." The girls looked at each other, horrified at the potential fate of their friends.

"You will never get away with this!"

"Never is a long time blondie. I have been locked away in the infinity box for a long time. Now that I am free do you really think I will willingly give this up?" Finster chose that moment to walk in with the much larger Golder.

"Ahh. Greenteeth, I see you have had some success. Good work. Please allow Goldar to play with them for a little while before you torture and eat them. He will insure they are nice and tender for you."

"Oh please." Gia scoffed. "That shiny feathered turkey doesn't scare us."

"Gia, he has the Green Ranger's dagger… and those are not the wings he is supposed to have..."

"Clever pink ranger, but it will not save you. Greenteeth, release them!"

"Here gold one. Do not presume to give me orders. My allegiance is to Finster. Not to you." The ropes fell away and the two rangers shot to their feet. Only to stumble as the cold and wet seeped into their skin even more.

"Ha! Weak in the knees already? Or are you giving up already? You cannot defeat me! I am 100 times more powerful than before! Come at me little rangers and know your end."

"Give us back our morphers and I will show you who's weak."

"Come get them, if you dare." Putties jumped in and grabbed Emma. Keeping her form helping her friend. With that, Gia struck and the fight was on.

An hour had passed and Troy was getting more and more worried.

"Guys, the girls are gone. We are going to need help looking for them."

"I have an idea." Troy and Jake looked at Noah "we call the cops."

"Whoa! What kind of idea is that?"

"Think about it. If we say we got mugged and that the girls got dragged off, it will explain all our injuries, any injuries Emma and Gia get, and, when you think about it, isn't that far from the truth."

"And what will the girls say when they find out that we told the police?" questions Jake

"They will probably go along with it to keep their parents from getting suspicious. Besides we look beat up enough that it is rather believable. "

Troy and Jake paused and then nodded in agreement.

"Make the call Noah. And make it good." Noah nodded and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello? I need the police! My friends and I got attacked in the park! And now we can't find two of them! Please, we need help."

Troy and Jake watched as Noah expertly dealt with the police. Less than 10 minutes later they were describing Emma and Gia to a large group of people, all who had gathered to help them search the park and surrounding forest for their missing friends. All three refused medical treatment until their friends had been found. With pictures at the ready each team heads to their assigned area and the search begins.

Up on the moon Gia was losing her fight. Badly. And she was definitely regretting calling Goldar a turkey. At this point several hours later, Goldar didn't even need his weapons to rain his punishment down on her. Every strike she landed felt like hitting a brick wall. And each hit he caught her with sent her several feet back. Emma was forced to watch, Horrified as Goldar used his own brand of torture on her best friend.

"How is that yellow ranger, at least your predecessors showed some respect."

Then Emma saw them. Their morphers where handing from his belt. With a sudden and rather vicious attack Emma managed to free herself from the putties holding her prisoner and she lunged in between Gia and Goldar. Her movement came not a moment too soon as she blocked a blow that would have done serious damage to Gia's shoulder. Her wrists protested and the downward force sent her to her knees.

"Stop please. She has had enough!" Goldar grabbed Emma around the neck and tossed her aside.

"You don't get to decide that pink ranger. I will stop when I have had enough!"

Emma rolled to her feet. This time she moved for the morphers. Goldar had shifted his focus back to Gia and her fingers just brushed one when the putties launched themselves at her. Goldar turned back to Emma once more. This time his massive clawed hand struck her twice. Once right across the face and again in the chest. But it was all the distraction Gia needed. Grabbing the Green Ranger dagger she lunged at Goldars' unprotected back. Catching his arm with the blade she dragged it straight down opening a long gash. The bloody dagger fell to the floor as Greenteeth moved to retake her prizes. The water ropes extended once more, but this time Gia actually managed to grab her morpher and roll away. Emma lunged for her and they teleported away in a swirl of light. Greenteeth scoffed at Goldar.

"Some leader you are, gold one. Injured by two weak little girls."

"Your interference cost me my vengeance witch."

"Your foolishness cost me my lunch monkey. Now I must return to earth to retake what is mine. I will take this with me. With this, they will come to me. Had you simply allowed me to eat them, none of this would have happened!" Greenteeth snatched Emma's morpher from Goldar and with some fast motions, vanished.

Over burdened by transporting two people instead of one the teleporter dumped both girls back into the pond. The sun was setting and a quick glance at the funky communication watch that Noah had made told the girls that it was almost 9 at night. They had been gone for more than 5 hours. Voices, calling their names could be heard echoing through the park. Three in particular sounded very familiar.

"Troy! Jake! Noah!" a pile of lights whipped in the direction of the pond and running feet could be heard. The three boys broke the tree line first. Followed closely by two police officers. Troy was in the water before anyone could stop him, easily lifting first Emma then Gia out to Noah and Jake. Jake, after seeing the stated of the girls, was out of his hoodie and offering it to Gia. Troy's jacket was already around Emma's shoulders. It was Noah who spoke, quickly and quietly, of the plan to cover their absence. The Officers held back a bit to give them some semblance of privacy as well as calling the search teams came out of the forest.

"We called the cops. We had to. The story from our end was that we got to the park late and saw you two being swarmed. We were attacked trying to help you. You were dragged off into the forest. That is all we saw. You two will have to explain the rest." Emma spoke up loud enough for the Police to hear.

"It wasn't your fault. You guys did all you could. I don't blame you and I'm sure Gia feels the same." Jake easily slid into the conversation.

"It wasn't enough. We should have been on time. Should have been faster. Seeing you girls get dragged off was the worst moment of my life." His voice rang with honesty.

Gia wrapped her arms around him.

"It's over now Jake. We are safe." She murmured in his ear "Thank you. For coming to find us." The taller of the two officers stepped into the conversation then

"Now that we have found you how about we move this to some place warmer. Let's get you checked out. All five of you." Gia and Emma both looked more closely at the boys, realizing that even in the waning light they were obviously more than a little worse for wear.

"Let's go boys. March. If you look this bad in low light it must be at least twice as bad."

The officers snorted softly.

"Try three times as bad. These boys have been through the ringer trying to help you. And they refused medical treatment until we found you two." Gia and Emma looked shocked

"Why would they do that?"

"I had to know you were safe. Being that helpless, I had to try to find you as soon as possible." Troy looked down at the tiny brunet in his arms. Gia softened her looks towards Jake and Noah. Before anything else could be said three parents burst from the trees. Pulling Emma from Troy's arms and Gia from Jake's, their parents where suddenly there and where talking over one another trying to find out what happened.

"Mom! Mom pleases." Gia Cried. "That hurts!" all three parents jumped back as though shocked. Looking over the two girls, even wrapped up as they were, it was obvious that they had been hurt quite badly.

"Let's get you checked out." Ms. Moran bustled the two into a nearby squad car. "These nice officers can ask you questions when you are dry and looked after." Emma looked over her leather draped shoulder at Troy.

"See you at the hospital." She called over her shoulder. The officers looked and chuckled slightly at the now blushing red ranger.

"Let's go, if we hurry we can probably get you into a room close by. Before we go, I will say this; those girls did not deserve what happened to them. If I find out you planed this so you could be heroes, I will arrest the three of you so fast your heads will spin." They looked at each other and nodded.

"We understand."

Greenteeth heard people tromping around outside the cave she called her new home. Slowly creeping forward, she reached the edge of her cave. A hiker wandered in close, and, far too hungry to care, Greenteeth struck. She dragged him away from the nearby hiking trail and subdued him with her water ropes. Placing one hand over his nose and mouth so he couldn't breathe properly she then bit his neck. Feeling him panic as she began to suck out his life energy. His thundering heart beat and obvious fear brought her joy as she slowly ate his energy. Soon his struggles subsided and she finished her meal in peace.

"Humph" she huffed out loud. "Too old but still tasty." Dragging his lifeless body to the river she dumped him in and watched in satisfaction as it floated away.

Greeenteeth returned to her cave and finished the covering for the entrance. So distracted by this she almost forgot about Emma's morpher. Then it beeped causing her to jump, and spin around trying to find the sound. Shrugging she picked it up and began to plot her next move. The remainder of her puttie sect stood in the back of the cave, out of sight. Thinking of them caused her to remember the boys, fighting to protect their friends. _Perhaps the putties would make good bait. Draw these little defenders of earth out into the open. And once they are present? Then the fun can begin._ Greenteeth smiled evilly, as she began to plan her next move. Stronger magic was going to be required, and that takes time.

All five teenagers needed to spend the night in the hospital. None of them where happy about that fact. But once they had been checked up on, cleaned up, stitched up, and bandaged they all snuck into Gia and Emma's room and settled in to talk about what had actually happened. After talking about what had happened in the park Troy turned to Gia.

"Gia, you fought Goldar?"

"I did. That is not an experience I would like to repeat any time soon. It's like fighting something made of bricks and metal. If Emma hadn't broken free when she did, I probably wouldn't be here right now. And we lost Emma's morpher. Goldar still has it. Unless Greenteeth took it."

"I took three hit from him and got two sprained wrists, a cracked rib and a lot of scratches and bruises." Troy nodded seriously, the bruises on her neck weighed heavily on him.

"Has anyone heard from Orion yet? I tried to call him earlier and he just got annoyed at me for interrupting his ship fixing time. Not only that but will all of us here he is alone and rather vulnerable right now." Everyone shook their heads. The morphers picked that moment to beep.

"Guys, its Orion. The putties are vulnerable to strong physical attacks. At least that's what the first red ranger says."

"Yea, we guessed." Jake snarled

"How did you know? I got back from Angel Grove a few hours ago. I've been working on my ship for the past couple hours before I remembered to call and tell you."

"We were attacked in the park several hours ago. We got a crash course in puttie fighting." Troy told Orion through the morpher. Silence was his answer for a few moments.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Not really. We should be up and about soon though." The pause was even longer this time.

"I'm sorry, Gosei never called me about an attack. If I had known I would have been there." The rangers all frowned at the news.

"Call Tensou, he will know what's up."

"He is here at my ship; I will talk with him and get back to you." With that Orion signed off and silence reigned in the small hospital room. Finally Noah broke the silence

"Gosei didn't call him?"

"I don't get it either. But there has to be a reason" at Troy's words all five settled down into their own thoughts. Slowly sleep came over them, and piled together on the two hospital beds they finally slept. That was how a rather frantic nurse found them at 6 the next morning.

Emma's father was waiting for her with a bag of comfortable clothing and a smile.

"Emma, what's this I hear about you sleeping with a boy?" he asked as she went to get changed.

"Dad!" Emma yelled from the bathroom. He laughed.

"So, after having a five person sleep over with you best friends what is there to report?"

Emma Chuckled as she followed him to the car.

"Well Gia still snores. So does Troy as it turns out. Noah likes to snuggle in his sleep and Jake takes up more room then all of us combined. Other than that? Nothing happened. I was warm and safe with the boys surrounding Gia and I. Oh! And Gia and I made plans to go sign up for self-defense classes. I think the guys are coming too. There is this really cool place nearby that offers a variety of martial arts and self-defense classes."

"Well you have my blessing, and the use of the car to get there."

"Thanks dad, but Gia is driving. Her mom got her a car as a surprise gift for her 18th birthday. She is getting it early because apparently the award for most panicked parent goes to Gia's mom and self-defense classes are now a must."

"Well I don't know about that but I do know I'm glad you won't be biking around for a while. And you promise to take someone with you when you go back into the forest?"

"Yes dad."

"Good, because someone else went missing yesterday. Their body was found in the river this morning." Emma went very pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I'm Kit, and I forgot to do something before I began this little story of mine. I do not own the power rangers. Any of them. If I did, it wouldn't be as fun as it is today that's for sure. Please don't sue me.

Also, hey! People reviewed my first chapter! Cool!

Thank you Dash master 48 and Guest reviewer.

Lance's school was actually much bigger than the Rangers expected. It was about the size of a full gym. With what looked like a curiosity shop sign hanging in one window.

"Odd place for a sign like that." Gia commented as they headed for the entrance.

"Maybe they are advertising in order to get customers." Noah said voice of reason as always.

"Maybe it is the store of the witches we are supposed to find." Troy muttered as they made it up to the door. Jake pulled the door open and held it for his friends, only to walk into Troy's back as soon as he got in.

It was half parkour paradise, and half martial arts heaven. With four doors along the left wall, leading to offices and bathrooms and one door unlabeled save for what looked like a black cat on a broom. A man in his late twenties stepped from the office followed by a woman in her forties.

"You're an absolute Doll Kiki, what would we do without you?"

"Starve. It's almost lunchtime and I'm sure the girls have forgotten to eat, just like you, what do you want me to get?"

"Hold that thought, we have customers." The man turned towards them and they stared in shock. He was handsome, tall and muscular, but that was not what drew their attention, it was the tattoos that went from the base of his jaw, down his neck, under his shirt becoming visible down his right arm where the shirt sleeve stopped. Written in a language that none of the Rangers understood, they couldn't help but stare. It was Troy that shook off the surprise first.

"Mr. Light walker? Can we have some of your time to talk about classes?" at this the man frowned and turned back to the lady beside him.

"How about the noodle shop on 8th?" Kiki looked up at her boss.

"Serious and private conversation? Ok. See you in about an hour. Enough for your guests too?"

"Yes please Kiki. Thank you. Extra spring rolls please!" he called after her. She waved in response and sashayed out of the building.

"That woman needs another raise." He muttered to himself walking over to the unlabeled door, he locked it and then turned back to the teenagers standing in front of him.

"Light walker is a title only a handful of people on the planet have permission to use. The five of you are not among those people. How do you know what I am? And for that matter, who sent you?"

Surprised by the rather aggressive tone, the rangers all shifted uncomfortably. Once again it was Troy who spoke for them.

"I'm Troy; these are my friends, Jake, Gia, Noah, and Emma. We were sent here by our mentor after we got attacked in the park."

"You are a skilled liar Troy. A normal person would not be able to tell you where lying. But I am a Light walker; you can't lie to me. Your mentor did send you; you were attacked in the park. But the two events are not linked the way you claim they are. Try again."

Gia stepped in.

"What does it matter?" Cold grey eyes looked over in her direction.

"The manner of the lie and the fact that you are getting defensive about it tells me it matters because you are lying to me about something important, something you think I shouldn't know. Now who would like to be the honest one?"

"I will." Emma moved so she was in front of Troy and Gia. "We were sent by our mentor because we need the help of your charges. An infinity cube with 10 evil witches has been stolen and one of them is already free. Your charges are the most powerful witches available and we need their help with finding and defeating this evil that now threatens all we hold dear. Gia and I were attacked by a freed evil witch in the park last night. She used water as both a weapon and a way to hold us still."

The door burst open then, and two tiny teenagers tumbled out. Noah's eyes were drawn to the smaller one, who was probably only 4 feet 10 inches tall. The taller one was perhaps 5 feet and was a full foot shorter then Lance who was almost 6 feet tall.

"Greenteeth is free! And that freaky tiki lost the Infinity cube!" The larger one exclaimed.

"Raina Lestat and Abigail Faye. I thought we had a deal. When the door is locked it means there might be trouble! So stay in the shop downstairs!" the smaller one stuck her tongue out at Lance.

"You're not the boss of me! Abby is!"

"And Abby is the one who came up with the idea, so stay back. They might be dangerous."

"What give you that idea?" the taller one, Abby, asked in a hushed voice

"They know my chosen name and still tried to lie to me." Abby's eyes went wide and she pushed the smaller Raina behind her.

"You aren't touching my little sister!"

"But we need your help!" Gia cried "you don't have to be controlled by him! Come with us and we can keep you safe and free. Just help us please."

Abby shook her head.

"You don't understand the community you have stumbled into. Whoever sent you here knew Lance's chosen name, but doesn't understand the way our community works. Lance is our protector and Raina's legal guardian. He is my fiancé and if he is harmed in any way I will use you as bait for Greenteeth. He isn't just here to protect us; he is here as a buffer to keep people, who would be in danger by our presence, away. He protects you more than us. Now who sent you, and how did Greenteeth get free?"

Emma easily brought the attention back to herself.

"A creature stole the infinity cube from our mentor. The creature has now freed Greenteeth and is working on freeing the rest."

A long string of expletives poured forth from Lance and Abby, and the others looked on with wide eyes.

"Come with me. We need a place with an extra door if we are going to continue this." Abby sighed. "But not the shop. Can we use your office love?" Lance nodded, frowning at the rangers.

"Riana, go back downstairs and get the scrying mirror from the back storage room. Use gloves little sister; you don't want it to trigger without us. You, blue, go help her. It is a large mirror with a silver frame, and don't touch anything else for any reason!"

Raina looked up at Noah as he moved to help her.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Hi. I'm Noah." He smiled back at her. She led the way to the door with the cat and opened it. Noah smiled down at her again before reaching out and gently taking the door from Riana.

"After you." She smiled; blushed, and headed down the stairs with Noah right on her heals. Jake turned to Lance and Abby.

"Why Noah?" Abby smirked.

"Because he looked at my sister like she was the sun. Not like she was a tool. Or worse, useless because of her size and obvious youth. She is 16. And I wish everyone could see how wonderful she really is. You friend Blue, Noah you said his name was, looked at her the way I have hoped she would be looked at for many years. Now, Pink, you are being honest and I like that, so you are now the spokesperson for your group. Let's go into the office, I have some more questions that need answering."

Abby turned on her heal and lead the way to the back office. Lance falling in behind and slightly to her right hand side. Emma followed them both without hesitation, the others shifting uncomfortably before following.

"may I ask a question?" Emma spoke once everyone was seated in the surprisingly large office. Abby smiled slightly

"You just did, but you can ask another."

"how do you know about the Infinity Cube?" it was Lance that shifted forward in his seat to answer.

"there are only three infinity cubes in existence. Two are held by the counsel of magic. Both are known to be very dangerous and as such are locked in the box of endless change. One was taken by a member of the guardians of earth, Zordon. Upon Zordon's departure from this planet he would have left the cube, along with a number of other artifacts that actually belong to the counsel, to his replacement Gosei. First, that you know of the cubes disappearance means you know Gosei. That you call him your mentor means that you probably work for him. So Power Rangers that means that you are in greater danger that you could possibly imagen. The only thing that would be worse would be if you were magic users or virgins or both." Four teenagers shifted uncomfortably. Looking at one another in fear at the ease with which they were outed.

Noah and Raina chose that moment to return, lugging a full length mirror between the two of them. The office door swung shut behind them and the mirror lifted out of their hands. Two more chairs appeared out of nowhere, and a series of nails slid out of the wall slightly. The mirror hung its self and Abby took her place in front of it. She began speaking softly and pressing various parts of the frame. Noah sat in one of the offered chairs and Jake leaned over to fill him in.

"Dude, they know we are the Power Rangers, they know Gosei and they know more about the cube then we do." At this Noah went pale

"they know we are power rangers?" he whispered harshly "How?" Lance replied for the rest of the rangers.

"you know about the infinity cube, you know it is missing so Tiki head must have told you, if he told you then you probably work for him, and if you work for him then you are more than likely the power rangers. Of course this is a theory, one you shouldn't confirm or deny until after this scrying call."

At this the Rangers looked more closely at the mirror, and realized that people where beginning to show up, people that weren't in the room with them. Raina looked board with the whole procedure. A voice echoed from the mirror.

"You have called for a full counsel Abigail Faye. Speak quickly for this is not a mirror you were given to waste time with."

"members of the counsel, I stand before you with gave news. I have just been told that the Infinity Cube guarded by Gosei has been stolen and that the witch Greenteeth is now free. I believe that the death I felt last night may be her first victim. If this is true then she will be regaining her powers at a rapid pace. I stand before you wondering what you wish me to do."

A mass of voices poured forth each with their own ideas, but so intermingled that it was impossible to tell exactly what was being said. Finally an elder voice spoke over the noise.

"Enough. Abigail, there are civilians in the room with you. Why?"

"They brought me the news. Lance was interrogating them further. No one can lie to Lance Light walker."

"Very well. So far your choices in this matter have been sound. Now speak to the counsel, what do you wish to do?"

"Grand Elder, I request permission to train and help protect the individuals known as the Power Rangers. They have the backing of the power known as the morphing grid, as well as tools and experience granted to them by the war they fought against the armada. With their help I believe Lance and I can put a stop to the evil of these witches once and for all."

"Why do you wish for the help of the rangers young Faye."

"Because the cube was stolen by an enemy of the rangers and this enemy is forming a mass of followers to help the witches. Lance is an incredible protector but he is just one man. With your permission I will teach the rangers the magic the need to counter the spells that will be thrown at them, as well as ways to protect themselves and others. Also, they are power rangers; I don't think I could keep them from fighting the coming threat even if I tried."

"You speak well young Faye. Very well, the Power Rangers may be taught. Pray that you do as good a job with this group as was done with the Mystic Force Rangers."

"Thank you Grand Elder. Members of the counsel I thank you as well. The shop is always open for the counsel. Light protect you all." A snide voice slips out of the mirror before it fades to a normal mirror once again.

"The light protects those that use light magic necromancer. It won't protect you. Remember that." Lance shot up from his seat but the mirror faded to normal before he could say anything. Silence reigns in the office for a full five minutes as the teens try to wrap their heads around what just happened. Finally Raina breaks the oppressive weight slowly pressing down on the occupants of the office.

"I still don't like councilman Ryan." At this Abby bursts out laughing.

"He is just prejudice against magic like mine. Lance can you send the mirror back downstairs? I need to ask these teenagers some questions."

"Lunch will be here soon. Ask fast." With that he turned and gestured to the mirror. It floated off the wall and out of the office, with Lance guiding it away.

"Now, let's be blunt. Lance figures you are the power rangers. I agree. But I have to ask for clarities sake, are you?" Emma nods before anyone can stop her.

"Good. I dislike your mentor. Can you live with that?" Emma nods again. This time more slowly.

"Good. Are any of you virgins?" at this all five of the rangers blush. Emma is the first to speak.

"I am." She whispers. Abby leans over and sniffs her.

"no Sexual experience what so ever. Good, your magic immunity will be much higher against certain spells. I can help you keep this once you find a guy or girl you like enough to change your mind and experience things with. Anyone else feels like being honest or do I need to do a sniff test on all of you?"

"you can smell that sort of thing?" Noah asks incredulous

"perks of dating a light walker. He taught me how. He is 'physical effects' magic only. That is one of the things that make him an excellent protector. But it also means he can sense things like that about people. Me, I need to do a sniff test. Not glamourous, but it is what it is." Jake looks down at the table and raises his hand.

"yes black?"

"I'm Jake, and I'm in the same boat as Emma."

"well, pink is Emma and black is Jake, blue is Noah, so red must be Troy, and Yellow must be Gia. You three, want to confess to anything or do you have some experience?" all three blush the same color as Troy's spandex.

"I knew a girl in my last school. She wanted to have the title of most, umm; _experiences_ and I had none at that point. she got what she wanted and I got teased for thinking she liked me."

"oh troy." Emma whispered. She leaned against his side and hugged him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her back. Noah and Gia looked at the table.

"I was doing experiments in the garage when a classmate came and asked for help with their homework. He thought I was gay, so he tried to…ummm…well… grab me. I stopped him. Told him I definitely want his type. He apologized and went home." Noah refused to look the others in the eye. It was Jake that spoke next.

"can I hit him?" Noah looked startled.

"no."

"damn." Gia was last. And she definitely looked uncomfortable.

"I got drunk at a party a year and a half ago. When I woke up I was in bed with a guy from out of town. I don't remember what happened. I do know I was grounded for a month after that."

"well, this is a group I like." The teens jumped at the sound of Lance's voice. He stood leaning in the door way. "lunch just pulled in. are you done with the things Kiki doesn't want to know portion of the day?"

"they will need the physical training you can give them, and that is easy to excuse as self-defense classes. Roll them in to your after school group as special trainees. The kids will love them. I can help them on weekends. We need to prepare. Greenteeth won't stay idle for long. And if she has something that belongs to one of you then she can track you anywhere you go. Tomorrow I should have a protection charm for each of you."

"can you make 6 of them? We have another teammate that might be joining us. We want him to be safe too." Abby smiles up at Emma.

"sure. If he will use it he can have it. Now, lunch then training. You're here now, so let's make the most of it."

"me too me too!" Raina calls.

"yes, sister dear, you too. Now that you are out of high school we can work on your skills and such even more." Abby turns back to the Rangers "your sixth member, call him here. He can start with you today."

"he might not come." Troy grumbles

"then he isn't really a teammate you can trust is he?" they look at each other. And then troy pulls out his morpher. Noah smacks himself on the head.

"we need a watch of Orion too. I forgot with his desire to leave the planet that he might need one too."

"Orion, Come in, we are getting ready for some training at our current location, can you join us?" there is silence at first then

"I'm on my way." And the sound of the morpher being hung up. Abby Smiles.

"Good. Lance, you can call in Kiki now. I'm sure it will take Orion a little while to get here. Then, it's time for work."


	3. Chapter 3

Six Teenagers lay sweating on the floor having trained to the best of their abilities despite their injuries. Orion sat up, confused.

"Hang on, why are we training with this guy? He isn't even doing what we are doing. And what does he know about our skills anyways." Troy lifted himself into a sitting position.

"He is helping us get ready for the new threats we have to face. He knows what we are up against even better than we do."

"What are we up against exactly?"

"Magic." Lance stated. He paced nearby before sighing and sitting next to them.

"Magic?" Orion asked curiously. Lance nodded. Leaning back on his elbows he got ready to explain.

"Magic is an unseen force on our planet. It moves with us, flows through the things around us. And can be used to change, direct, or destroy things and people. Take Raina for example, she is a simple water mage. But water can be used in many ways. The human body is mostly water; she can use the water in a human body to do terrible things. She can even stop the flow of blood, killing someone on the spot with no noticeable cause of death. She can also use her power to walk on water, or to cause a tsunami, to heal someone, or to help plants grow. That is magic and that is why it is dangerous."

"Someone who can help plants to grow would be very rich on my planet."

"And that is the other reason why it is dangerous. People want these skills for their own, and if they were to know about it, they would do anything to get it. Now, all of you have done very well today. I do an afterschool class every day at 4 o'clock, though the age group is a bit younger than you all. We will do one run through the other half of the gym and then you're done for the day. Follow me through."

Raina jumped to her feet.

"Can I go first? I bet I can beat my record for a full length of the gym!"

"Go for it little sister."

"You're not my brother yet Lance." She laughed at his put out expression before launching herself up and into the tangle of platforms, bars, and beams leaving the six rangers feeling a little out of depth.

Noah sat in his lab, looking at nothing the tangle of cogs and wires in front of him nowhere close to resembling a watch for Orion. That was how Jake found him, an hour after they got back from Lance's gym.

"Whatcha thinking about?" a tiny screwdriver flew as Noah jumped and wound up falling over.

"Gah! Jake!" Jake laughed as he helped up Noah.

"You're thinking about a girl, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well I was coming over to tell you that I saw Abby and Raina head into the woods with Lance, and all three where carrying what looked like bo-staffs. I was wondering if you wanted to follow them with me."

"We should call the others. They might be going after Greenteeth, and if they are, then they will need help"

"Got it bro. we can call them on the way." Noah trailed after Jake. _I hope Raina is going to be ok._

Deep in the forest, Greenteeth was on the hunt for more victims. After an unsuccessful outing she returned to her cave and decided to try to summon the pink ranger using her morpher. Herbs where collected, runes where drawn in the dirt and a small fire was started.

"Come to me. Let the owner of this object come to me." She whispered over and over as she cast her spell. Soon a portal opened into Emma's room, and eyes glazed over, she stepped through. Dressed in just a tea-shirt and shorts, she quickly shook off the spell thanks to the cold from the cave. But it was too late. Greenteeth lashed out and sent her water ropes to bind Emma to the inside wall of the cave. She could only look down, helplessly, as the spell used to call her was ended and cleaned up, so few traces where left. Greenteeth used a portion of Emma's shirt to gag her.

"Hello my pet. I may have lost you and your yellow friend before but this time you won't be so lucky. Putties go protect the cave. Kill anyone who gets in close. This young lady and I have some unfinished business." This time Greenteeth got in close. Then she paused, and sniffed. "You are untouched! Fabulous! Such a rare treat to find someone your age untouched like this. Perhaps you will taste even better because of it. First, let's see your friends one last time shall we? Perhaps I should summon another one so you will have some company in your final hours." She called river water to her, and used it to begin scrying. Only to find the other four rangers closing in on her home along with two witches and a protector. "How did they find me?" Emma's watch beeped a soft tune. Troy's voice came over the open air.

"Emma, Noah said he could follow the signal of the communicator. Hold on. We are on our way!"

"How! What magic is this? No one is here but us and yet a voice appears. The red one. He is leading. I will pull him into the cave and make him watch what I do to you. Then, if he smells the same as you I will use him and take from him his will and use him as a puppet, keeping his power intact so I may devour it from his willing body. She wrote new runes and then dropped the scrying water down in the center of them. "Listen well fools. You trespass on my land and my putties will destroy you. But you, the red one, you will come through the portal, for if you do not I will destroy the soul of your pink friend."

Troy looked around as Greenteeth's voice echoed around them. Realizing that it was him she wanted he stepped forward, only to be stopped by Abby.

"She will kill you both if you go through"

"But it will give you all more time. It is another ten minutes to the cave and then however long to get through her defenses. If I go I can probably buy us that much time." Raina Stepped forward.

"She is watching. I'm going too. It is water magic she is using. I'm the best chance we have of slowing her down." The resounding No she received came from multiple places. Including Noah. Abby was the only one who didn't speak. She gestures at everyone to be quiet and then turned to her little sister.

"This is the first time you have ever requested to do anything this dangerous little sister. You are my blood, we may not share a name but we do apparently share a desire to help people. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't let you go."

"Abigail! She is 16! Greenteeth will get one look at her and tear her apart." The rangers watched in shock as a portal appeared in front of them.

"Lance, I was 16 when we realized that our magic wasn't compatible and we were killing one another a little more every time we used it and I fixed that. I was 16 when the witch hunters chased us for three days and then tried to drown us for using magic. I was 16 the first time I had to use my power to kill in order to save our lives. She is going on ahead of us and we will rip apart anything that slows us down between here and there. She isn't going alone either." Raina Smiled up at her big sister and without a word to anyone dove through the portal, troy hot on her heals. It closed up right after they got through and Abby sighed. Looking at the sky she whispered softly "I'm coming Raina. Don't make me regret this." Lance snorted softly

"I regret this idea already."

Up on the moon Finster was having a small fit.

"No, no, no, no, no, and no! who are these people! How can they be helping the rangers? If those power brats think they will defeat me they have another thing coming!"

Goldar looked down at the earth in satisfaction.

"They won't stop Greenteeth. She is too powerful. And if for some reason they manage to, we have plenty more to throw at them."

Emma was all Troy saw when he first went through the portal. Raina was in front of him looking deep into the shadows of the cave, but he had eyes only for Emma. Her shirt was bunched showing a sliver of skin at her waist, and her arms where devoid of her usual jacket. Gagged, she was pressed against the wall with ropes made of water and she seemed to be trying to say something. He rushed to her side, only to be slammed against the wall by a pile of water.

"I don't think so Greenteeth." The water fell away from both of them and gathered around Raina. Emma managed to pull out the gag and stumble into Troy's arms. And they stood and watched as a witch's dual began to unfold.

The ground shook under their feet, and the air seemed charged, everything paused and then

"Ice cage!" it began. Raina dogged the spikes of ice

"Rage of the river!" the water at her feet surged and crashed against Greenteeth. Greenteeth looked through the oncoming water. And smiled. Raina turned too late as a puttie cracked her across the head causing her to stumble. Troy looked down at Emma. Then stripped off his jacket and launched him into the fray. Easily catching the puttie off guard he pushed it away from the Slowly rising Raina and pulled out his morpher.

"Go, go megaforce" he cried and morphed, his sword appearing in his hand. He launched himself at the puttie, and the fight was on.

The ground shook underfoot as the remaining rangers and their new allies raced towards the cave.

"Raina has begun. We have to hurry!"

"you said you trusted your sister to be strong enough for this." Gia sneered at Abby

"she can crush Greenteeth with a thought and a spell. But she is still my sister. I didn't see you stop or even argue against Troy going through the portal and he has no magic right now, and is tired form your training before. Raina at least has the power required to keep them all alive."

"what's your power then? Can you stop Greenteeth? We already know you can kill humans, what about monsters?" the ground shook again. Abby stopped and grabbed Gia. The other three boys where held at bay by Lance and his staff.

"First, you only get away with talking to me like this because I know you are worried. Second your little fit is slowing us down, and if my little sister gets hurt I will blame you. Third, humans can be monsters. You have killed many and yet you think to judge me? My power is my own. If you had payed attention you would know what it is." She shoved Gia back and resumed running. Lance right behind her. Orion, Noah, Jake and Gia stood shocked, only the knowledge that Troy and Emma needed them got them moving again.

"she is right." Noah whispered "how many beings lives did we end? How many have we killed? We are no better than murderers!"

"No!" Orion responded fiercely "the armada where murderers! We defended ourselves! They escalated, we just responded. We were protecting your planet from those that would destroy us and it."

The rest of the run was in silence as the four rangers as well as their allies forced a path through the forest.

"so little witch, you have power, and what's more, you have skill. But that is nothing compared to my experience."

Raina wobbled a bit where she stood. Troy was defending her back from the rapidly increasing number of putties.

"I'm no battle witch, but I can do this!" Greenteeth laughed and waved her hands. They glowed with the magic she channeled. Then she struck again. But this time, she struck at Emma. The force caused Raina to topple over as she desperately tried to change directions, but it was too late, distracted by the attack she didn't see Greenteeth slip in close until she got hit in the head with a rock. She dropped, out cold. Troy didn't see the attack coming either. Hit from behind by several rods of ice he was forced out of morph, and then bound against the wall next to Emma.

"You all fought well. But now, now I will do as I deserve. After being locked in that Cube I never thought I would feast again. But now, now three people lay before me. And I think I will start with you pink. Your blood will feed my spells and your energy will replace what I lost fighting this little one." The ropes began to drag Emma over as troy fought desperately to be free.

"Leave her alone witch! NO!" Emma writhed against the ropes and Greenteeth let her hands free so she could watch her scramble, helplessly trying to free herself. Exhausted and slipping in to shock from the cold and the fear that pulsed through her battered body, Emma used the only tool left to her.

She screamed. Bloodcurdling and echoing through the cave and into the trees even Greenteeth seemed slightly affected. The inexorable pull of the water ropes and Troy's cries for Greenteeth to stop only fueled another scream this one even louder than the last. And it was answered by a known battle Cry.

"Go, go Megaforce!" the four remaining rangers yelled together. They transformed and attacked the remaining putties in a flurry of motion. Leaving Lance and Abby to race into the cave

"Raina!" Abby dropped to her knees beside her sister. And, touching the wound on her head, she looked up at Greenteeth, eyes cold. "You have laid a hand upon my sister in harm. For that Greenteeth, you do not go to a new prison. For that I will turn you to dust and use your bones to destroy the bastard responsible for your freedom." Bone dust flowed out from a silk bag on her back and from that dust, skeletal warriors formed. Greenteeth let Emma and Troy go in favor of fighting Abby. The dust wove through the air, and the skeletons followed. Passing through the water without thought, they attacked Greenteeth, and where fended off by shards of ice. The bone dust simply slipped around it and flowed closer and closer to Greenteeth.

Lance took the opportunity to grab Emma and Troy and drag them from the cave. Both followed, watching as their friends and teammates took out the last of the putties. Emma turned suddenly and ran for the cave again.

"My morpher! She has it! I have to get it back." Slipping by the fighting Emma ran for the morpher lying on the ground. Her hand wrapped around it and she was about to turn away when water lashed out at her.

"Not this time witch." She cried as she rolled away. Only to be faced with the shock of her life. Bone dust had formed heavy chains around Greenteeth. Skeletons danced around and a completely unharmed Abigail stood inform of her sisters prone form. The magic was rapidly fading from Greenteeth's body as the bone dust slowly incased her entire form.

"Greenteeth can't harm you anymore Emma." Abby informed Emma softly. "Come here." Emma did as she was told. "as you know, I am a necromancer. My magic has to do with death, the spirits, and the other side. This is a witch like me. One who deals in death. She has taken the life from an innocent human to fuel her spells. I can take it back. If the man wasn't dead I could even return it to him. Because Greenteeth has harmed you the most, what do you wish for me to do with her?"

"can you take her powers?"

"No not in the way you mean, it would kill her. But I can turn her over to the counsel for trial if you like. Or I can painlessly end her life right here."

"no. no killing. Turn her over to the counsel of magic, let the adults decide."

"the counsel will kill me little girl. If this one can, then the counsel definitely can. And they will. Are you going to let that happen? Really?" Emma turned to Greenteeth.

"I can't give life to those who deserve it. And I couldn't stop you from killing. I have no right to simply kill you."

"you have taken life before. How is this any different?" Abby asked quietly.

"it is different because the battle is over. She has been defeated, and now, bound as she is, is powerless. I'm no murderer; I will not kill someone who is now defenseless." Abby smiled for the first time since entering the forest.

"It seems Gosei has chosen his warriors well. Very well. Let's head back. The others are waiting."

Orion and the others had seen Emma home and gone their separate ways. He now stood beside his ship with a stranger, and Tensou.

"so, you're saying that this isn't your problem because it isn't your planet?"

"Yes, why is this such a big deal? I don't even know you." The man stood beside his motorcycle and grumbled a bit before turning to Tensou.

"is he always this stubborn?" the robot nodded its eye servos.

"always." The man turned back to Orion. And then grabbed some tools.

"let's fix your ship kiddo, and I will explain why I'm here. My name is Nick. This will be my first alien ship I have fixed, I will admit, but at least I can help a bit. Have to ask though, why don't you just teleport? You have the ability thanks to the morphing grid."

Orion looked the man over once again.

"How do you know that?" Nick smiled and got to work.

"Former ranger. Jason, the first red ranger, called me and said you guys needed some help with some magic. So here I am. And let me tell you, teleporting? That is definitely cool."

"actually it's more of a tingling sensation." Orion slid under part of the engine

"so sensations aside, you plan to leave your friends behind for something you can't be absolutely sure of. And how do they feel about this? For that matter, if it is this easy to leave them behind when they are in trouble, do they really count as friends?" the clunk of Orion's head hitting the engine was loud and followed by curses. He reappeared and grabbed nick by the leather jacket.

"they are the first friends I have had in years. And they support my decisions completely."

"they need you."

"so do my people."

"this is your home, these are your people now. Why are you so driven to go back to a dead world?" Orion looked away. Dropping his hands he turned and spoke much more softly.

"if there was a way to know for sure. A way to search my planet without actually going, I would do that instead. Leaving here is like losing a hand. This world, these people, they have welcomed me with open arms and never once looked back. Leaving will probably be my greatest regret but if there is even one person alive on my planet then I have to go back for them." Nick looked up at the younger man before going back to work on the ship. Orion slid down the side of the ship and put his head in his hands. There was silence for a while before Nick spoke again.

"there is another option. Use the power of the teleporter, and augment it with magic. Once on the planet there are people who can sense life energy, Abigail Faye is one of them, and they can help you search before teleporting you and anyone you find, back here to earth." Orion looked at Nick with wide eyes.

"that is possible?"

"we would need the help of one of the Other rangers. One who understand teleporting better than anyone. But it is theoretically possible. Why do you think Jason called me? Because I know magic, _and_ I can help make it work with technology." Orion lunged to his feet. And wrapped Nick in a firm hug.

"thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"you can show me where Abbigail Faye works. I need to deliver some things to her. Tomorrow. Tonight, you can tell me how you plan to explain your change of heart to your friends. And how to stop them from coming along once they find out what you are doing."

"maybe, maybe I can take them with me. Show them my planet. Maybe they would like that, a break once all of this is over." Nick shook out his leather jacket.

"how about you show me where we are sleeping first. Then we can think of ways to broach the topic. Sound good?" Orion smiled an honest and heartfelt smile.

"this way. It isn't much, but it works for now. How am I going to talk to Troy about this?"

Tensou rolled out from the small ship.

"Troy will understand. After what Gosei said, he will probably want to go, rather than stay here."

"your right Tensou. Thank you. Both of you. Come on. My camp is this way." Silver jacket in hand, Orion led the small procession of man and robot to the edge of the woods. Where a small camp lay situated in a small clearing. A wave of Nick's hand lit the fire. And the two men and one machine bedded down for the night.

Greenteeth fought against her bonds. With only Lance and Abby there to see, she hissed and spat and cursed them as best as she could without access to her magic. The mirror that allowed communication between magicians brightened as the counsel once again answered her call.

"greetings members of the counsel. I offer for your judgment the witch Greenteeth. Captured with the aid of the power rangers and the magical strength of my sister. What do you wish me to do?"

The grand elder's voice poured out from the mirror.

"Have you the power to send her to us through the mirror?"

"yes Grand Elder. She will be in your hands momentarily." With a push of magic and a press of hands Lance and Abby sent Greenteeth to the counsel room to be judged.

"you have done well. She will receive her just reward for her evil here. And thank the Power Rangers. I'm sure they helped you quite a bit. Once they are trained in our ways, they may not need you at all."

"I hope so." Abby responded. The mirror shivered once. And then the room went quiet.

"now what?"

"now we wait and see who is next. And we train them. So that they won't need us ever again."

Up on the moon Finster laughed and cried an laughed some more.

"Goldar! Next time we will have victory. Each witch gives us some of their magic as we free them. Even if all ten are destroyed, we will still have victory because we will be so powerful no one will be able to harm us! Now let's see who is next." A silvery white pane slid from the Infinity Cube. And shattered on the smooth stone floor. Gillis Appeared and knelt at Finster's feet.

"you have saved me from hell. How may I serve you?" her only response was Finster's insane laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

SO, I went kind of very angsty with my last chapter. So, time for something happy. Or at least, something with much less angst, time for some Tremma! Hope you guys enjoy.

Kit

p.s. I don't own. Never have, never will. Except my OCs. Them I own.

Troy shot out of bed with a shout. It had been a week since the fight with Greenteeth. They guys walked both girls to every class, Noah was photocopying his notes for Emma; Jake was carrying both Gia's and Emma's bags to every class, and Troy? Troy was still having nightmares, Nightmares of seeing Emma getting dragged away. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 5 am. Knowing that he was never going to go back to sleep he swung himself out of bed and settled down at his desk to finish the last of his homework before first period. Math homework spread out Troy quickly got down to business.

Twenty minutes later he was forced to acknowledge that he wasn't going to get any work done until he checked on Emma. Lifting the communicator to contact her, he was startled by its cheery beeping.

"Troy here. Go ahead."

"Troy, its Emma. Can, can I maybe come see you?"

"How about I come see you. I'm already up, Let me just get some pants and leave a note for my parents."

Troy easily jogged over to Emma's house, only to be greeted by an interesting sight. Dressed in a fuchsia bathrobe and bunny slippers, the lovely brunette sat on the front steps of her house half asleep.

Troy jogged over and settled next to her giving her a once over. The bruises where fading fast all the cuts form before where healing over. But both wrists where still in braces and her breathing was still very shallow. Even with the faster healing thanks to being a power ranger, Emma was still carrying around some bad injuries.

"What's wrong Emma?" Troy's voice was soft as he spoke with his friend. She looked up at him in the soft morning light and burst into tears.

"I feel weak! Helpless in the face of something none of us understand, and I'm afraid. What if, what if we can't fight this? What if we lose again, but this time there is no one there to save us. Gia and I can't fight very well right now. I can't hold a weapon. And there is probably going to be a new witch to deal with within days. If one isn't free already and plotting. And I'm having nightmares of Greenteeth doing to you what she told Gia and I she would do, and I had to see you, and I'm sorry I woke you up this morning." At this, she dissolved even further into tears leaving a stunned Troy to try and take in everything she had said. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. Knowing this particular storm could take a while to pass.

It is 6:40 in the morning and Emma has cried herself to sleep in Troy's arms. Mr. Goodall franticly bursts out of the house only to find the two teenagers mostly asleep on the porch. Troy wrapped around Emma like he is trying to protect her form the world.

Witch Gillis stood in front of the clay bowl Finster made for her. Water inside showing her the day to day lives of the people she had been told to destroy.

"So the pink one is fond of the red one is she? Excellent! All I have to do is make them so worried for each other they can't concentrate and their team will crumble! Now to check on the blue one. Perhaps a sickness his way will help break him down…"

A hand shook Noah's shoulder. Grumbling he tried to roll over before realizing that it was a school day. And no one should be in his room. Shooting out of bed and taking a defensive stance he looked around only to spot the silver jacket of Orion.

"Gah! Seriously! What are you doing here?"

"I have news." Noah looked at the clock and sighed.

"Can it wait? I have school soon. Gia is on her way to pick me up." Noah sneezed. Orion looked worriedly at his friend.

"that didn't sound good. Are you ok?" Noah peered over at Orion in confusion.

"it was just a sneeze. I'll be fine. Look, can you maybe turn around or something. I need to finish getting dressed. Hey, does my mom know your here?"

That day at school was a long one for Noah. He sneezed in the middle of an English test, causing his essay to be scattered across the isle. He spent most of lunch coughing and sneezing and as such had most of the hallway to himself (even the other rangers where giving him a little extra space). And in science class he knocked over a bunch of glass beakers during a sneezing fit that triggered a bloody nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I am actually updating! Thank you for your patience.

As usual, I do not own anything or anyone you recognize from the show. Nor do I own the brand Buckley's.

XXXXXX

Noah lay in bed the next day, sicker than he had ever been in his life. Being a ranger meant that he didn't get sick very often or for very long, but this? This was a whole new level of sick he had never felt before.

"Noah? Baby? Are you ok?"

"Please mom, can I just sleep a little more? I will get up for school soon I promise…." His voice trailed off a he began to fall back asleep. His mom looked on in worry. She shook him awake again to take his temperature before shaking her head.

"You're not going to school today. Or to that new-fangled Parkour place later. You are going to stay here, take Buckley's and go back to sleep."

Too sleepy to complain he swallowed the cold syrup with barely a face and collapsed back into bed. He was asleep before Jake came to check on him.

XXXXXX

Two days later saw Noah mostly better, and five very worried Power Rangers visiting as often as possible. He dragged himself into the shower and began the long process of cleaning up after being sick. Through the scrying bowl Witch Gillis looked on. Confused by what she saw.

"The Blue one should be sicker than he is, and yet without seeing the doctor and instead swallowing this strange liquid, he is almost completely well again! The curse of sickness had very little effect on him."

Watching further she began to see other things.

"Look!" she commented to the putties gathering around. "He seems to be the master of the unusual things I see. All of them bow to him. It is like magic! And he can even make new things form the old ones. What is this? I must examine him further... putties, bring him to me. But be careful. I want him unharmed."

XXXXXX

"First day back to class dude. How are you feeling?" Jake asked as they waited for the bus on Monday.

"I feel like I am ready to do anything! Two days off school and the whole weekend to get better? I feel great. I just wish I didn't constantly feel watched."

"Watched?"

"Yea. I keep thinking I see putties and then there is nothing there. It is getting creepy."

Anything Jake might have said in reply was cut off by the sound of screams. Racing together they quickly reached the park and saw a most startling sight. Putties swarmed all they saw. Rounding up people and dragging them towards the tree line.

"Dude, we can't morph! There are too many people here!"

"I know Jake. Maybe we can draw them off. At least we can buy people some time. And give the others time to get here."

As one all the putties reacted to the sounds of the blue and black Rangers. Their faceless forms turned in unison and charged the two startled Rangers who fought back instinctively. It didn't take Jake long to realize that they were being herded towards the forest and that Noah was getting further and further away.

"Noah!" Noah turned at the sounds of his best friend's voice only to be hit from behind.

"Jake!" Jake was forced to watch in horror as Noah was forced into the forest by weapon point. Police grabbed him by the hoodie to keep him from running in after. Jake turned around and low and behold it was the same officer who spoke to him about Gia and Emma.

"Officer?"

"Yea kid. You and your friends don't have much luck, do you?" heaving a sigh and a breath of a chuckle Jake shook his head

"No sir."

"Want to go through this with me? And tell me why you are here and not at school?"

"Yes sir." Jake began the long job of retelling everything, and spinning it in a way that a Non Ranger wouldn't get too suspicious. At least he hoped.

XXXXXX

Noah stumbled through the woods heading away from the area he and his friends where familiar with. Each stumble was met with a push in the back from one of the putties. Deciding that co-operation was best for now he didn't complain or fight back. Nor did he stop looking around trying to memorize his way back. Each step took him farther and farther away from his friends. But also farther and farther away from people who could be hurt. Or who could see him morph. Curiosity was all that held him back. Well, that and about four dozen putties who had all miraculously healed from their injuries fighting Noah and Jake.

"Not to be a bother, but are we there yet?" the closest putty lashed out with a staff of some kind and wacked Noah across the back of the head.

"Just asking…." His voice trailed off as they approached a cottage that looked like it was frozen in time. The door opened and he was pushed into a room strait out of the 1500s. "What the-"

"Manners young man. Introduce yourself to your host." The voice came out of the shadows, an adult female voice, but oddly husky. Noah shifted, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I think you should go first. After all, I am here against my will."

"Very well. I am Gillis Duncan. I have some things I wish to ask you, Blue Ranger. But first? A test. You may be even more valuable than I originally thought." From the shadows a figure, dressed in period clothing emerged, Face covered in a shroud. The woman stepped into the dim light and reached out, touching Noah's face. He shifted back, but was quickly stopped by two putties that entered the room. Held firm he was forced to let her touch him.

"Hmmm. Intelligent, strong, and powerful. Even without being a ranger you would still be a powerful Mage. I like you. Perhaps once I kill the other rangers I will keep you as a pet and a power source. Would you like to live forever? Like me? We could be great! All would bow before us!"

"All except your master. You are a puppet. In the end you are a tool, and I will not give you what you want." She ripped of her shroud, exposing the twisted burns that marred her otherwise beautiful face.

"Then I will take it. Once your friends are dead you will see reason." The sound of barking dogs and shouting began to seep into the small cottage. Gillis Whirled round and cursed eloquently. Noah took the opportunity to lash out catching everyone by surprise.

Bursting out of the cottage he ran headfirst into the forest. Just to crash into the Red Ranger followed by two cops. Troy, masked by the helmet, looked down at his friend. Noah looked up and covered his friends silence with panicked words.

"Help," he gasped "She is just back there!"

The red ranger nodded and raced on. The police stopped and began to check Noah over while dogs sniffed his feet.

"You ok kid?"

"I am now. Thank you. Can we maybe move further away? I really, really, really want to get out of here."

XXXXXXX

And there we have it. Writers block is a bit of a pain.

Hope you guys enjoy this little clipit of writing

All the best and happy new year.

Kit


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thank you for hanging on thus far and reading. And to my reviewers! Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As per usual, if you recognize it form somewhere, I don't own it. Please don't sue me…

Xxx xxx

It takes a lot to truly rattle a power ranger. The uncomfortable look on Noah's face as he ran from their latest foe was enough to rattle the Red Ranger slightly.

That was until he actually saw Witch Gillis's face. Beautiful, incredibly so, but so distorted by hate and the need for revenge that instead of lines and wrinkles she had burns crisscrossing her face from magical backlash. Constantly healing them away but reforming as soon as they healed, she was made even more terrifying by the display of obvious power and the naked hunger for more. They stared each other down for a moment before she spoke in an almost coy voice.

"Will you judge me before you know me, red ranger? I too wished to protect people. I wished to live a normal life and have a family. And then it was taken from me! By men who wished for something…else." Troy shivered at her tone. _I have to stall._ He thought. _I have to give the others time to get here. But how to keep her talking? Will she respond if I question her motives?_

"And yet here you are. Tormenting my friends and threatening people weaker than yourself. For what? What makes you any different from those that you say harmed you?"

Gillis snarled at the verbal attack.

"Who are you to question me?" she cried "I am Gillis, Greatest witch of my Age! I am powerful and beautiful, and made even greater by the knowledge that I am in the right! You are just another man. And it is men like you that I will destroy when Finster takes over this world! Your blue friend will make an excellent slave, and you? Your power will feed my power! Your little friends will be turned to nothings and-" her voice cut off suddenly as the silver ranger wacked her over the head.

"Am I late?" he asked with a smile in his voice

"Right on time dude." Came Jake from Troy's left where he had come out of the trees. "Noah and the girls are trying to get away from the cops, it is just us." Gillis began to struggle to her feet only to be grabbed by Orion.

"So what do we do with her?" he asked Troy quietly. The three teens gathered together and begin trying to decide what to do. Only to be blown off their feet by a wave of magic.

"Oww." Jake grumbled to the sky. To his left and right he vaguely heard Orion and Troy echo the sentiment. There was a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his chest as he fought through the waves of magic to get up right; only for the three of them to be confronted by a large squad of putties. Gillis stood behind the putties and screamed at them.

"You Will Never Defeat Me! I Am Gillis! I AM POWER!"

"You are insane, and you need to be stopped before you hurt someone." Came Troy's response.

"Well said Red." A new voice rang out. Abby and Lance stood calmly off to the side, unaffected by the magic that pounded at them. "I guess you could use a little bit of help?"

Without waiting for a response they swung into motion, and with a wash of bone dust and an easy vault, they turned the tides of the battle.

Xxx xxx

Noah Carver sat in a police car with his friends as they headed back to Noah's house to tell his parents what had happened. The two girls settled on either side of the now exhausted teen and managed to direct the conversation away from the fact that 'holy crap the power rangers where fighting very close by'. Well almost.

"I'm Officer Mc Hutchinson and this is my partner Officer Larson. We have been keeping an eye on the area your friends went missing and where rather surprised when we saw you run towards and then get dragged off by those creatures. What did they want with you? After all, you were definitely the target if the actions of the creatures are anything to go by. And then quite suddenly, with-in moments actually, the red ranger shows up. Much faster than when it is an ordinary attack, but rather like he had been summoned he appeared. Followed by the green ranger when your friend -Jake was it?- disappeared. And you two girls, I know you got in the car to go to school, and even made it to the building, then there are reports of you just vanishing into thin air and reappearing at the park some 10 klicks away with your car still in the parking lot. So, with that all together, is there anything you would like to say, honestly, or should we just keep an even closer eye on you and your friends in the future?"

Silence reigned in the back seat of the now stopped squad car. Three very worried teens looked at the officer and his partner in shock before they leapt from the car and took off towards Noah's place.

"Great job Hutch. Now they really don't trust us."

"Shut up Larson. They need to be more careful in the future or more people are going to start suspecting them and it will get harder and harder to for them to avoid being seen."

"Big Softy." Officer Larson grinned at his now slightly put out senior partner.

"Bite me kid."

Gia looked out the window at the police officers as they chatted and then drove off.

"We screwed up big time if people are starting to suspect us. They never have before."

Noah nodded very seriously.

"Get back to the school and pick up the car. Before more people notice." The two girls nodded and Gia disappeared in a swirl of yellow light. Emma hung back

"Are you ok Noah? What did she want?"

"Honestly? I think she is lonely. She wanted to keep me. Like a pet. It was very creepy."

Xxx xxx

Orion and Troy where scrambling around the putties trying to land a blow hard enough to take one down when Jake came up with an idea.

"Guys duck!" his snake axe whistled through the air from behind them; easily cutting through the clay. Troy and Orion both reacted without thinking, taking out the remaining putties with their chosen weapons. Soon crumples of clay lay around them and they turned to the other fight. Troy slipped in just in time to block a killing blow from landing on Lance while Jake caught the slowly crumpling man. Only Abby seemed to be doing well. And she was locked in fierce battle with witch Gillis. Neither spoke. Neither even moved. But lightning flashed between them and bone dust rushed through any open space in the air.

"Is she ok?" Lance nodded

"She has been doing this for years. Gillis is so much more powerful than I thought, she took me by surprise. But Abby, she expected everything."

"What kind of magic does Gillis have?"

"Healing magic. With an added dash of raw energy and power suction when she touches you. Speaking of, did she touch any of you? It would explain how she has so much raw energy now."

"None of us. But maybe Noah…"

"And if she did, he is now her power source. That's why this is dragging out. She is using his energy. If this goes on too much longer she will sever his connection to the morphing grid. From there, it is a case of slowing draining his natural energy."

"Like Greenteath?"

"Not to the same extent. She doesn't eat life energy. Just uses another's magic to amplify her own." Troy looked up in worry.

"We need to stop this."

"How dude? We have no experience in this. Our first class was suppose-to be last weekend, but Noah was sick and she was working on protection charms."

"The Charms…that's it! Lance, you said we have power of our own. Can we use it make a wave of energy of our own, using the charms to channel our power?"

"Theoretically yes. I do it often, but I used most of my energy on grounding spells. To do this I'm going to need to channel your magic for you. And you will need to be out of morph for it to work. I can't use your power if I can't reach your skin."

Orion, Troy and Jake, all looked at each other and nodded one by one. Each dropping out of morph and gathering together.

"Stand shoulder to shoulder, troy you in the middle. Jake, Orion, lay your hands on Troy's shoulders on the skin, then hold still. Troy, extend your hands palms facing out. And don't fight this, any of you. Because it will hurt like crazy, none of you have used magic before and this will be like tearing it from you. But it might be our only chance. Are you ready?"

"Ready." The three boys chorused taking the directed grouping. Lance lay his hands on the back of Jake and Orion's necks and willed the last of his own magic forth. The tattoos on his arms lit up from within and he spoke three quiet words.

"Protect, seal, defend." And the world exploded in vibrantly colored light.

Xxx xxx

Raina looked up from what she was doing in the shop and felt her heart stop in her chest. Slowly making their way to the building was the three teens and Abby. Between the four of them they dragged a still fighting but very weak Witch Gillis and a barely moving Lance. She rushed to the door only to be waived away the exhausted protector.

"I will be fine Raina. No need to fret over me. Can you get out the mirror and call the Counsel? It turns out that this is going to be more interesting than we had originally thought. Also, get some study books for the rangers once you're done. What happened today can have lasting effects, and will make their magic more pronounced."

"Of course Lance. I will be right back." Raina disappeared into the basement shop and returned moments later with the mirror floating on a pool of moving water. It floated up to the office where the silent Abby was waiting. Raina looked up at her frowning big sister.

"What happened?" she asked

"The boys are significantly more powerful than I realized at first testing. And there is not a permanent clearing in the forest in the shape of the wave of energy they put out. They vaporized everything except Gillis, myself and Lance. Go get the books we have about raw power and its dangers, also get the shipment that arrived a few days ago. We will need it now more than ever."

"Are you calling the counsel?"

"Yes. Gillis must be dealt with. Now. At least her bond with Noah seems to be broken." Raina looked up in shock.

"She hurt him?" she exclaimed

"Just shaken." The sigh of relief was audible as Raina headed back down stairs to get the requested items. Abby turned to the mirror and began to call the council of magic. Gillis fought against her restraints to no avail. A short conversation later she was being pushed through the large mirror to her final judgment. Abby turned back to the three present Power Rangers and spoke to them for the first time since the forest.

"What you three did was incredibly dangerous, rather stupid, and very lucky and well timed. Thank you. Just try not to do it again. Magic gets channeled into spells for a reason. To use spoken words in place of a true spell as the only direction for pure raw power like that is dangerous beyond imagining. If all six of you were to do it, I can't imagine what would happen. For the next few days your power will be like static across your skin. Try not to touch other people. It will also affect your fellow rangers. Being connected to them through the morphing grid the way you are will make their magic more present too. Make sure you tell them to be careful. Also? Classes start tomorrow in spell use 101. All of you are required to be present. No exceptions for any reason." With that she turned and walked away. Raina returned with a small stack of six books each with different titles.

"Here. There is one for each of you. Each one will pick its owner based on the type of magic that person has. There are physical effects magic, elemental magic, wild magic, druid magic, rune magic, and light or dark magic. Once you learn the basics of your type, you can branch out like Abby and I did. All six of you have a different style of magic. It will make teaching you a little interesting as there are only three of the seven types of magic users here. We understand the others but it can be hard to teach. Be patient. And make sure the others get their books today! It is important. It will act like a guide to using your magic for the greater good and how to complement each other's type. There are basics to do on a daily basis and there is important information about things like raw magic use, how to communicate with councils and teachers as well as odds and ends you should know." Three rather humbled teens left the shop with a stack of books in a bag as well as a promise from Raina to visit Noah later in the day. Unaware of prying eyes watching their every move.

Xxx xxx

"Damn those power brats! Are any of these witches competent?"

"I am." A woman with dirty blond hair spoke form her spot on the other side of the scrying bowl. "I will not fail, little master." Babba Yaga stood to her full towering height of eye to eye with the giant Goldar. "Those children will make an excellent meal after so long. First I will turn them into young, then devour them all!"

At this Finster began his insane cackling once more before becoming serious.

"Excellent! Do not fail me. Or like the first two, your power will be used to fuel the return of the evil green ranger powers and the new golden zord!" looking at the evil glint in the tiny creatures eyes Babba Yaga smiled

"It will be my pleasure to show you what a real witch can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, Kit here. I just want to say thanks for your patience and on with the show!

p.s. if you recognize it from somewhere, chances are I don't own it. Sorry.

Xxx xxx

Finster looked down upon the earth and wondered for the first time if he had made a mistake. Baba Yaga seemed no closer to fulfilling her promise today than she did two weeks ago. If anything she seemed to be going slightly soft. Caring for orphans, feeding energy into the forest, and generally being an upstanding citizen; Baba Yaga seemed to be a good person.

"What is she doing?" Finster finally yelled.

"She seems to be acting to fool people Master."

"Well she had better get her act together soon! Go down there and get her started!"

"Yes, master."

XXX XXX

Six teens stood on one side of a long obstacle course. It was their last exercise for the day. They were due for magic lessons as soon as they were done. In just a few weeks of study the power rangers had gone from being ordinary people to users of basic magic. Lance, Raina and Abby stood together, in quiet conversation watching as first Noah, then Jake, then the others made the attempt at crossing the course. Evaluating each one as they crossed, they looked for strengths and weaknesses. Jake and Troy made it the farthest, before getting tripped up. Orion was last, slipping through with the ease of someone who has trained many years only to be distracted by the door blowing open. Or rather, distracted by the figure in the door. Silence greeted the entrance of a middle aged woman with dirty blond hair and a long nose. She sniffed the air, and then bowed slightly to a very startled Abby and a very defensive Lance; Raina had been pushed behind them.

"Greetings sister. I am Baba Yaga. I come looking for the clan of the Walkers of Light. My search has led me here. With the scent of the Walkers of Light prominent here. Is there a member of this clan here? Or must I continue elsewhere?" Abby shook herself and stepped forward.

"Greetings sister. I am Abigail Faye. This is my Fiancé Lance Light Walker. What can we do for you?"

"I come to plead my case to the council of magic. I have seen the powers of the Walkers of Light and I wish to have him as proof of my honesty. I carry the essence of my sisters inside my body. I wish to be rid of them from this planet and from my soul." Lance looked over at Abby and the rangers. The frowns showed him their confusion. He tapped Abby and nodded his head.

"I see you are telling the truth. Lance has vouched for you, however as one of the last Light Walkers few people have seen his power for seeing truth and lies, and fewer still believe it. I will arrange a meeting as you request, but do not hold much hope. The new council can be….judgmental."

"I thank you for your words. And your honesty. I have dealt with councils before, and I have found that many are exactly as you describe. Who are these individuals who stand with you? Are they also Walkers of Light? If so, might they also speak to the council on my behalf?"

"These are apprentices, training in the very foundations of Magic and Strength. They have no position as of yet, to petition anything from the council. Not even time or a listening ear."

"I sense many types of Magic. Including ones you do not know. Will others be joining you to teach?"

"You ask many questions Baba Yaga. So I must ask one of you. Will you take a blood oath to speak only the truth? For that is what the council will ask of you. Even with the honesty detection of a Light Walker at your side."

"I am willing. Let us depart. Will your apprentices be joining us?"

"Yes. They have much to learn, and watching the council in session will be a valuable fountain of experience for them. Raina, fetch the mirror please. Then head back down to the shop. This might take a while, and you have collage applications to fill out."

"Yes Abby." Raina slipped out, heading behind everything to get to the stairs leading to the shop.

"She will not be joining us?"

"She is a valuable type of magic user, a master of water magic and manipulation. Members of the council have tried many times to own her and her powers. I will not place her in a position to be badgered by them if I can help it. Once she comes of age she will be free to do as she wishes but if they come to own her before then, she could be bound to one of them for the rest of her life."

"Perhaps you should arrange a marriage for her, so that she may be protected for life."

"She is young by today's standards. She can begin courting but nothing else yet."

"I see. So that is the reason you run off all the older men." Raina stood at the top of the stairs with the mirror floating on a pillow of water. Abby turned and smiled at her little sister. Raina smirked back. The rangers couldn't help but stare in confusion, turning to horror as they listened to the two women talk. Lance stepped closer to them waiving them in to talk quietly. Abby and Raina left to set up the mirror, leaving them to talk in peace.

Noah was the first to speak.

"Arranged marriages? Courtship? Owning people?" Lance nodded gravely.

"For members of powerful magical families arranged marriages are still fairly common. Though used less and less, they still make up at least 60% of all marriages in this portion of the community. Abby and I have been working to give Raina a normal life, that is why we are now her caregivers, why she is actually going to college, and why we block all council based communications to her. We just need to make it two more years and then she is an adult in the magical community and is in significantly less danger. That being said, if someone is sneaky enough or has enough political sway in the council, they can force a binding contract that will allow them to control her for the rest of her existence. It is an old, disgusting practice but it can still have sway over younger people as they are less likely to be able to fight for their freedom." The Rangers absorbed that.

"How can we help?" Lance looked at Noah directly.

"You can help right now by not saying anything to the council. At all. Unless a direct question is asked and Abby gives you permission to speak. You are all strong, but you come from normal families. You will have no sway and no help other than Abby, me, and each other if you cross any of the council members." Gia frowned.

"I have an off topic question. Why did Baba Yaga call Abby sister? And is Raina actually Abby's sister?" Lance rocked back on his heels. It was Baba Yaga who answered the question.

"I called her sister because it is a respectful term between Master Witches. It is also used between the heads of covens."

"Yaga is right. It was used like that for several hundred years all over the world. Not used as much now, for many of the heads of covens do not recognize the old ways. Abby and I spent two years in the heart of Ireland, where the old ways are strong amongst the Druids. That is how she knew how to respond. Before that we had no coven and no formal training for interaction with others. I was the first true Light Walker in 60 years, and was sent away because I had no control, forcing people around me to tell their deepest secrets. Abby, I met on the road. I was heading to the old compound where the last generation supposedly trained. She was banished for being a Dark Magic user in a family of all Light Magic. A 'stain on her families honor'. Her last name was removed, and so she chose one herself. She was 13. Raina is 6 years younger. She discovered her family's secret banishment of her elder sister, and left the compound two years ago. They are related, though they have different last names."

"Harsh." Jake murmured. Lance nodded in agreement. Baba Yaga looked shocked.

"And the council did nothing?" Baba Yaga's voice was raised to the point that Abby came back.

"What are we talking about?" everyone looked away. "Ahh. Never mind. If it makes you all that uncomfortable I don't want to know. The mirror is ready. Come into the office and we can get started."

They all filed into the office silently. Abby triggered the mirror and the meeting began.

XXX XXX

Goldar's transport to earth was quick and quiet, landing him in the middle of the new bare patch in the forest. Several squads of putties where sent down with him.

"Come, we must find Baba Yaga and figure out why she hasn't done our masters bidding." His hands waived about for a moment and water leapt from the earth forming a globe in front of him. He waived his hands again and the globe lit up to show Baba Yaga with the Power Rangers protected from him. He looked on thoughtfully as they spoke with the Council of Magic, and considered his options.

"We need something to draw them out. Something that they won't be able to stop. Something that they won't be able to comprehend." The globe changed in front of him. An old woman with white hair was staring back at him.

"Who dares to spy on the Council of Magic!" Goldar's muzzle shifted from contemplation to a truly sinister smile.

"Interesting. And who are you supposed to be?"

"You! Zordon's power purified everyone. You turned to dust!"

"I Am Alive! Finster brought me back. And now? Now I have the green ranger's power, the power of Greenteeth and the power of Gillis! You, paltry white witch, are nothing."

"Goldar… it has been many years since I heard your voice. Be warned, you may have power but you pale in comparison to the council."

"You know of me. Who are you?"

"I was known as Rita in the dark days."

"Rita" Goldar's voice deepened, rumbling her old name across the web of magic. "Rita, I'm coming for you. I will make an example of you so that none will dare question my power and that of my master! Weep, for I will be your death."

"I am the Mystic Mother now. I am the guardian of light magic and the head of the clan of light. Come to me, and you will regret it."

"No. _you will come to me, now_." The orb of water rippled with the pressure of his magic. Then it expanded forming a large circle, the Mystic Mother was pulled through by the force and focus of the raw magic Goldar wielded.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed. "If you continue this then you could damage the flow of magic its self!"

"Then the power brats will have one less thing to use to fight. I see no problems with this. You said I would regret fighting you. Now prove it." Goldar gathered his power. And with a wave of energy, the two began to do battle.

XXX XXX

Troy was board. So very board. He was reciting his history notes in his head he was that board. The council seemed to be purposely dragging out the meeting. Though he wasn't sure why. It seemed to be going well for Abby though. No snide comments, no pointed barbs, nothing rude at all. _Actually, that seems rather odd._ He thought to himself as soon as he realized. _What could be going on?_ His unspoken question was never answered, as a high pitched screech sounded throughout the building, ripping out from the mirror. All the Rangers fell to their knees at the terrible sound with their hands over their ears.

A figure appeared in the middle of the council room in full view of the communication mirror. The figure was dressed in the clothing of the Mystic Realm, their white robes shining in the light provided.

"Members of the Council we have a problem."

"You have interrupted a witch trial. This had better be important."

"The Mystic Mother has been ripped from her place by a being with tremendous power. She is currently somewhere in Harwood County!" the startled cries of the members of the council where echoing but it was the power rangers who were the most shocked. The Mystic Mother was known to them as an ally of the Mystic Force Rangers. If she was missing then something big was happening. Troy was on his feet in an instant, helping the others up. Abby quickly gestured at them not to speak.

"Members of the Council. Please allow us to search for the Mystic Mother. We are the closest, and will not require any long distance spell work to investigate."

"Granted. Go Abby. Find her and bring her back."

"We will." The mirror blanked out, and Troy began barking orders.

"Orion, Tensou is still at you ship. Contact him and get him to track for power surges. Jake, take Gia and Noah and head for the most likely place they could be without getting caught. Emma, come with me, we need to talk with Gosei. Abby, Lance, can the two of you start a scrying search? It will help us narrow down the areas they could be." Everyone nodded in acceptance.

"I'm coming too." Raina stood in the door. "I can help." Abby nodded in acceptance.

"Be Safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, if you are reading this then I owe you all an apology. I have been very sick for the past several months. I hope you will forgive my lack of updating.

Thank you for your understanding

Kit

p.s. I do not own. Just a fan writing fiction.

XXX XXX

Troy was watching the mirror. Having not taken a job at the outset he was left in the office, watching as everyone else ran the search. He was about to ask if anyone knew anything when Kiki, the office manager returned.

"Where did everyone go?" caught like a deer in the headlights, Troy was left stuttering as he tried to come up with an answer. Then she spoke again. "Is that a White magic book?" he looked down at the table to see his magic guide open and showing a cleansing diagram, more internal cursing and sputtering was the only response he was able to come up with.

"Relax kiddo. (He flinched at that) I know my way around a magic book. I have studied white magic, also called light magic, for quite a bit. When Lance and Abby arrived here from Ireland and met her sister I was sent by those prigs on the council to evaluate them. So I know my way around this stuff."

"Ahh. Perhaps I will talk with Abby about it first."

"Too bad, she seems to be busy." The nonchalant response set him a little on edge. He felt like he was being tested and couldn't figure out why.

"Busy or not I would rather talk with her first. Excuse me please." Standing up to leave he was a little surprised to see that she was blocking the door. Kiki was frowning at him and grabbed his arm as he went passed.

"Loyalty to your first teacher is great, but sooner or later you will need an actual teacher for your brand of magic. And when you do, do you want someone you know or someone who will only serve the council?" Troy pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"You serve the council. And as of now, you have threatened me. I do not trust you. Not with my power, and not with the power and lives of my friends. Now, excuse me." Troy walked out. Head held high, and a firm step, only to walk smack dab into Lance. He was frowning at the office and quickly pulled Troy away from the door.

"I'm sorry about that. I knew the council sent her but I didn't think she would go that far." He looked over his shoulder to see Kiki standing in the door looking down at them. "She shouldn't have approached you like that. I will speak to her."

"Why did she do that?" Lance pulled Troy further away.

"Knowing she is from the council means she gets no say, is not included in the meetings, and has no influence here. She is an actual office assistant, nothing more. But mentoring or out and out teaching one of you means she gets influence. And if you become susceptible to council control then she gains sway over your whole team. It wasn't something to worry about before when we simply treated her like an assistant. Now, it is a problem because she will probably approach all of you. That is secondary to the problem we currently face. We have located the Mystic Mother. She is in a patch of woods not too far from here. But she is guarded by several individuals. We will need to go in as a group. And it will not be an easy fight." Troy squared his shoulders

"Tell me everything."


	9. Chapter 9

So. Been a while. Many apologies for leaving you guys hanging. Thank you for your continued reading!

Kit.

(don't own. Really, really don't)

XXX XXX

Some times that moment of action can lead to devastation consequences. And sometimes it can lead to greater understanding of people and things.

Thus in the search and rescue of the Mystic Mother, the Mega Force Rangers got an excellent opportunity. One that would haunt them for a long time to come.

XXX XXX

In the forest on the edge of town, there stood a very recent clearing, the land blasted clean of all vegetation, leaving dirt and rock for quite a ways. There now was Goldar. Having successfully taken the Mystic Mother from her chambers, he now waited for the newest iteration of Rangers to come for him.

He was not disappointed.

The crunching of travel through trees was the first giveaway. Turning only slightly with his prize in one hand, he faced the direction of the sounds. Soon enough voices filled the air.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" a soft female voice filtered through the trees. One Goldar had heard before. Recently. He smiled, fangs on display, at the tentative sound.

"Yea, if I'm reading this right he should be just up ahead. In the clearing we made not too long ago." The response was a firm. The speaker was closer to him but not by much. Traveling faster than a normal person could hope to, but slower than a transformed ranger, they were coming ever closer.

"Are we going in like this?" Closer still. A low but gleeful grumble built in his chest. The golden wings fluttered in anticipation.

"Emma has a point dude." A new male voice, did all the rangers decide to show up this time? Excellent! Finster's plan would be much easier if he could get all of them together.

"I still do not understand this transformation that you have been describing." At that, greater glee filled Goldar. The movement sounds stopped but the voices continued.

"Yaga, it is difficult to describe. Just as we do not understand your sisters being caged inside you, this is something you will have to see to understand."

So Baba Yaga has come to play as well? Perhaps she should be the focus of the attack. Of the individuals present she would be the biggest hitch in the plan. Had Finster been aware of the required separation of the Yaga sisters, this current slowdown would not be an issue. Yes, Witch Yaga first, then the yellow ranger so he could finish what he started on the moon. After that, perhaps he would use the piece of Greenteeth he gathered upon her defeat, steel the lives from some of them. Maybe follow through with using one or two as energy sources as well. So many plans so little time.

"You can do what you like to this Goldar freak. My focus is the Mystic Mother. She was lost for so long, and now that we have her back I will not let her be lost to this animal or its master again. Lance and I can focus on her if the six of you want to take a crack at the thing holding her."

Hmmm that could pose a slight problem. Abbigail Faye was a prominent Necromancer. And Lance Light Walker was powerful with Physical Magic. Perhaps, a new tactic was called for. Movement started up again, gaining speed. Close enough now to tell how many where coming, eight sets for footsteps raced towards Goldar's current location. Breaking free of the trees came six power rangers and three extras. All eight froze in horror at the sight before them.

Framed by twisted blackened trees and his own golden wings, Goldar stood with the crown of the Mystic Mother in one hand and a wicked smirk across his face. A scrying pool sat off to his left, the limp form next to it a dead giveaway. His voice was a deep rumble that cut the air around him.

"Hello Rangers. So good of you to come."

XXX XXX

Troy Burrows had seen many things in his time as a power ranger. He saw the rise and fall of the armada, an army or rangers answer the call to arms to protect the earth, he saw a pirate ship fly through space, and a sentient metal lion. He fought battles that seemed unending and faced the possibility of not making it to the end of the war. He had spoken with other rangers and felt the joy and sorrow of watching his friends do battle. He had helped save the world.

Nothing had prepared him for this. The sight of the Mystic Mother unconscious on the ground froze him. The five rangers with him stood in shocked silence. In that moment Goldar struck. Lance launched himself forward, his left arm lit up with his magic, taking the strike that would have taken Troy's head off. The moment broke and everyone moved. With the powers of the fallen witches at his disposal it did not take long for silence to turn to pandemonium.

"Emma! Noah! Defense, don't let him hit you, or us if you can help it! Gia, a little bit of good luck would go a long way right now! Jake, Orion let's give him something to think about! Abby! Can you scry from here? Yaga! Protect the Mystic Mother!" no one questioned the red ranger. Walls of energy sprang up, hemming in the golden beast. Gia stood slightly to one side, her own energy rising and causing mayhem in Goldar's magic. Jake and Orion joined Troy on the offensive, skidding through the mess of magic and attempting to do some actual damage.

It wasn't enough. Goldar turned, seeing his prize escape through the scrying basin, Yaga standing firm between him and his pervious goal. The furious roar shorted out magical attacks momentarily and broke the connection with the council. Lance stumbled as a spear of water struck him under his guard. Not to kill but to distract, as his defense of Abby and Gia faltered. Both quickly fell to the rage fueled attacks, too tied up in the working to properly escape. The others pulled back momentarily. And then Yaga screamed. The raw uncontrolled power ripped into her, pulling from her, the two sisters she had contained so long ago. Where one had stood, three smoking bodies raised heads to the sky . Looking simaler but not identical, they wavered for a moment, before screaming; one in defeat, the others in victory.

Abby hauled herself up off the ground, Lance following moments later but Goldar was gone. The two new Yaga sisters gone with him.

"that, I don't think that went as planned."

XXX XXX

Finster admired his new trophy, the bent golden crown Goldar returned with him. Looking up he spotted the Yaga Sisters and the insane cackling took on a slightly manic edge.

"you have two days to begin you work against the rangers. No more. I will not be taken for a fool again, like you sister did." Twin expressions of dark glee reflected back. The elder spoke for both.

"that will not be a problem."

XXX XXX

Two days saw some very skittish rangers and one exhausted protector up at dawn to work on some personal defense; both magical and otherwise.

High above them, two women began a plan to distract the rangers. Faint silver powder caught the wind, brushing the six people below. No one noticed it right away. Soft chuckling was all that was left moments later. Phase two would begin in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

DO not own. so sick. oh god. been so *&^%ing sick. hope everone is doing well! enjoy!

Kit.

XXX XXX

The day dawned clear and crisp. Alarm ringing, Noah stood and stretched. And cursed is apparent overactive imagination for his dreams of the past few days. And glitter. For the last three days he has been cleaning glitter off of everything. His communication watch chimed and he scratched at his wrist before activating it.

"HEY MAN" Noah winced at the volume of Jakes voice.

"Jake, you don't need to yell. It's like a Bluetooth device."

"Sorry, I'm just. Man what a night!" the excited voice of his best friend lowered in volume, if not in enthusiasm. Noah, already tired, sighed.

"I can safely say I do not want to know. It is too early for this. Did you finish your biology homework? It's due today in forth."

"Dude! That's not what I meant. I have just been having really, really, /really/ vivid dreams. And yea, totally finished bio homework…. What page was it again? You know, just so I know I did the right one…"

"I still don't…. wait, have you been finding glitter everywhere?"

"Yea. It keeps turning up all over the place. So what page of biology was it?"

"Pages 65 and 70. I need to call Troy and Orion. Finish your homework. I will see you soon for the bus." Noah clicked off his communicator and hummed thoughtfully, shaking a pail blue hoody out from the bottom of his drawer. He looked it over with a critical eye before deciding that less glitter was better and pulled it on with a sigh. He had more calls to make.

XXX XXX

Orion swore vigorously in the language of his home planet. The communicator that lay in his camp queened a cheerful tone and he swore in its direction as well. Tensue tilted his eye servos and buzzed up to the silver ranger.

"It sounds like the Blue Ranger is looking for you!" Orion grumbled briefly before switching languages.

"Yea. Noah seemed off the other day, maybe he is calling about what we talked about?"

"You mean about the first Blue Ranger? It is possible. It could also be about the witches we have been looking for. With the sensors of your ship being repaired, we may be able to track people coming and going from here to the moon. Maybe he wants to know if we found anything yet." Orion strode over to the still chiming communicator.

"Too many maybes. Let's find out."

XXX XXX

Troy slammed a hand down on his alarm clock. Another day of dreams and a very active imagination. He pealed his eyes open and cursed softly. The pillow and a fair portion of his room sparkled in the rising sunlight. His watch beeped softly and he pulled himself off the bed to reach for it. The ordinarily even tempered Red Ranger found himself felling rather testy as he stared blearily at the noisy device.

"Troy here."

"Troy, its Noah, I have an important question for you. I have asked Jake and Orion already but I need to know from you too." Troy glanced over at his clock as Noah spoke. His eyes widened.

"Crap! I'm late! Can it wait until I see you at school?" there was only silence in reply. Troy sighed. "What is it Noah? If its bio I finished both pages last night."

"Have you been having vivid, inappropriate dreams and finding glitter everywhere after you wake up from them?" the solemn words seemed to weigh the air around him down.

"This isn't a coincidence is it?"

"No. Jake is the reason I noticed if he hadn't mentioned anything I would not have made the connection. Then I checked with Orion, and he is dealing with the same thing; now you. The girls are probably in the same boat. If it affecting the four of us then it is affecting them too."

"Page everyone. We aren't going to class this afternoon."

XXX XXX

Jake and Gia where the first to arrive at Abby's shop. The door with the cat and broom mark was cracked open and thumping could be heard along with scraps of conversations.

"No, the bones are not here for selling! Those are here for my personal order! And _that_ is definitely a private piece for Councilman Ryan. The Shards of Grace where a teaching tool for Troy put it with the others. Don't knock that over! It will act as a catalyst for half the shop!" Faint cursing could be heard mixed in with the directions and noises. The two rangers looked at one another and pulled the door the rest of the way open and heading down the stairs.

Bedlam was the first word that came to mind when they got to the bottom.

Twelve creatures made of smoke and bones where scurrying around with boxes as Abby barked directions at them in various ways with varying degrees of force. Her hands waved about and things seemed to be going every which way with no rhyme or reason. She slipped into a language that they did not understand, and seemed to be holding three arguments at once. A tiny dragon made of bone curled up around Jake's foot, purring and grumbling in equal measure before flying ( _how was it flying!_ Jake cried in his mind _It had no skin for its wings!?_ ) back over to Abby.

"Mm, hello Kipsel-" she patted the little critter on the head without stopping the flow of traffic or magic "-I don't have any shards for you right now. Go back to checking for mice and such. I will find you some in a bit." It tugged on her hair pulling her to face the stairs and the two shocked rangers at the bottom of them. "Ah. Thank you Kipsel. I think there are soul shards in the second drawer near the cash. Grab as many as you like." She turned away briefly "alright everyone, put everything way. We will finish this later." The small army of help she had summoned put all the boxes away onto shelves or back on the pallet in the corner before dissolving and flowing into the jars along the wall. Jake was the first to react.

"That. That is very Mummy and Mummy Returns. Did you steal that from the movies?" a smile was the response to his blunt question.

"I did. It makes sense! Though…it is difficult to control, build and dissolve them every time. I am still working out the kinks of that particular spell. Alas, I had to leave my mentor before we could perfect it together. Though, don't you have class right now? I didn't expect you until later. It is order day after all, and getting run over by a skeleton is not high on anyone's to-do list." Jake and Gia looked at one another, blushed, and then looked at their confused magical teacher. Gia was the first to speak.

"What do you know about dreams and glitter?" the hesitant query caused a frown on the smaller female.

"You are going to have to be much more specific. There are a great many magics in general that involve dreams. As a Wild Mage you are capable of about a third of them with minimal effort. And Jake, as a Rune Mage, you can accomplish almost half with the right tools and enough stored power. As for glitter, it's a fairly common dispersal technique for mass target spells. And for low powered Magic users, they can infuse it in small quantities to get a large burst of high powered magic. Good for traps. None of this is important enough to-" Gia held out a small bag of the glitter from her room and clothes. It sparked on contact with the light of the room. "-Crap." The pause before her last word was noticeably filled with many unspoken curse words. "Is this on all of you?" nods from both Rangers had her cursing more and with great fervor. She moved purposefully across the room still cursing and began rummaging around in a cabinet that did not hold a display.

"What is it exactly?" the question caused a pause of motion and the rangers looked expectant. A sigh was heard and Abby turned around bundles and bowls in hand.

"this is glitter-" "we gathered that thanks." "-shut up and listen kiddo. You may only be a few years younger than me but in this sort of work there may as well be centuries between our knowledge. This is glitter Infused with a rather cruel curse that was banned about six decades ago; and was discouraged from use by every council on every continent for at least two hundred years before that. Ireland and Scotland where the first two ban its use three hundred years ago, England followed thirty years later, and every ten years after that another council in another country banned the teaching and using of this curse. The Americas where the last to ban it due to some confusion in name translations and methods of use."

"But what is it for exactly?" Abby looked at Gia with something that could almost be described as pity.

"In English, this was once known as Love's Gift. Hence the confusion and delay in banning and teaching. A better translation is Strength of Will Over Heart or 'My Feelings made reality'. In layman's terms it takes the person you have the strongest feelings for and twists that into what will become intense physical desire. The more magic you use, the more intense the feelings. The reason for the ban is really quite simple. If the person the desire is for is not receptive, the curse backfires, and well…. Rage and desire as well as powerful magic typically have a very bad ending." The two Ranges cringed.

"How do you know about it?" Jake was frowning in thought as he looked over. Abby was mixing and tossing things into various bowls, before directing Gia to pour the glitter into a quartz basin on the counter.

"Good question! Many spirits are disgruntled by the limitations of being, well, spirits. As such they like to pass on their knowledge and research. As a Necromancer I am tasked by the council to record as much of it as I am capable of. And then classify it based on what I know of modern Magic. This was the old ways are not lost to us. And we can learn a great deal of things that where long lost to time and language change, like counter curses, and cures for things we thought where hopeless. Ten years ago, this would have had to pass through you naturally, with calming spells on every patch of skin that would be exposed. Or you would have to take a trip to the World between Worlds to visit the curse breaker. And while the two of you are powerful enough to take the second option with little hassle, it is not something that I can do easily. So, this will take the edge off. I will look at the grimoires to see if I can rustle up anything else to help. Stay here." A side door opened with the help of a skeletal hand and Abby took the basin and a bowl of ash through into what looked like a small library. The tiny dragon formed and flew up the shelves to pull down a leather wrapped book with iron knot work across the cover and down the spine. Indistinct muttering could be heard and the occasional poof of ash floated out the door. Gia and Jake shrugged and headed a little further away to talk.

"The world between worlds?" Jake seemed lost in thought. Gia, after getting to know him and saving the world with him, knew not to underestimate the Black Ranger. He looked her in the eye and smirked. "Hey, she said we are strong enough to go see the curse breaker. And that could free all of us from this glittery nightmare. Shall we?"

"Now? Do we have what we need to cast something like that?"

"If you have the control to hold the door open I can totally get us there." At that Gia punched him gently in the side.

"I have learned a lot. There is so much more to Wild Magic then just luck. I can will this to happen. Though it will come at a price."

"If we share the cost it will be even easier. Come on. I have my ink and brush-pen-thing and the rune stones I have been working with. We can totally do this." Clouded by the curse and distracted by the effects, the two rangers gathered their magic and began to cast. Not realizing that it would have damning consequences for their fellow rangers. Linked by the magic and morphing grid, the cures would ripple through their friends thanks to the power they were channeling.

XXX XXX

There were days Lance loved his jobs. Martial Arts, Parkour, and magic all combined to help him channel his power in the best of ways. The battle side of Physical Magic pulsed strongly in his blood. And the lightwalker heritage gave him an advantage over many who believed themselves too good to follow the rules and laws put in place. As well as those who sought to take the two women under his protection.

It also sucked sometimes.

Like right now, when two students that had arrived early cast a massive transport spell, with no grounding, no shields, and no supervision. And he definitely was the wrong person to stop them. No amount of augmentation from the spells inked into his skin could help him stop them. So he did the next best thing. Grounding and shielding the spell he slammed both hands into the door they opened to keep it from swinging shut before he could get them help. The strain of carrying a spell fueled by two people by himself was not something he could hold for very long. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Lance!" he turned just enough to see Abby.

"They opened a door to the World between Worlds! Unarmed, and untaught, and Alone!" his furious voice meant that no further words where needed. A ribbon of black and gold magic shot from her hand and wrapped around the bare wrist holding the spells. Tiny dragon in tow, she leapt through the shrinking door. It snapped shut, and the dragon did not make it through instead landing on the ribbon of power between them before collapsing into a small pile in his hands. He places the now lifeless bones gently on the counter. The ribbon pulsed and flexed before snapping taut. He sat on the floor and settled into a meditation pose in order to hold his end of the line as best as he could. The other four rangers found him like that when they arrived together twenty minutes later.

XXX XXX

Finster sat with his two newest acquisitions. The Yaga sisters had cast a curse ages ago. Now it was starting to come to fruition.

"This it even better than I had hoped! They are separated and distracted, their helpers are undefended, and they have no clue what they are facing! The two of you should be able to finish off the four rangers here with ease. Go, and do not fail me. You will not like what happens." Goldar settled near Finster. His massive wings flexing with ease in the light gravity of the moon. Once the Yaga sisters had departed with a bunch of putties he turned to the tiny clay sculptor.

"Shall I crush the Yellow and Black Rangers master? It would be so easy now. All the power from Gillis and Greenteeth sits with in me. I can crush them with ease!"

"No!" the sharp reply brought Goldar up short "No, your power is unfamiliar to you. Your skills useless in that realm. And frankly, I need a scalpel, you are a blunt instrument. A mace, suited for war and battle, not skill and precision. No. I will craft a being that will be all that I need. You should rest. The power you carry will be draining. If not now then soon. Your time will come. If you wish for war, destroy the last Yaga sister. Make sure she will trouble us no more." The Golden monstrosity bowed low and pulled out the Dragon Dagger.

"I will do so with pleasure Master." He flexed his wings one last time and was gone. In the silence Finster smiled.

"Soon enough I shall have all that I need. All that power and the world at my feet. I alone shall be king and master. And none shall stand in my way." The eyes of madness faded, and left was the cold calculated gaze of a being with cruelty and devastation in his mind and soul. His hands began to work, sculpting and shaping a creature with the sole purpose of hunting and ending the two rangers that had foolishly gone off alone.

The creature came to life, and knelt at Finster's feet.

"Go, destroy them and take their power. It is raw and unformed. They are easy prey. Bring back their power, and their morphers. We will sever the cord to the morphing grid and rid the world of two Power Rangers!" cold eyes looked up and a deceptively pleasant smile formed.

"Yes, my Master."


End file.
